Friendships Lost, Love Gained
by Auror Grangers
Summary: AU- Hermione is Draco's twin sister. What happens when Harry Potter falls for Slytherin Bad-Girl Hermione Malfoy? And what will his friends say?
1. Wow

Disclaimer: We are not JK Rowling. We do not own Harry Potter or any of her characters. We are not making a profit out of this story. so don't sue us. Old and New Friendships Summary: AU Hermione is Draco's twin sister. What happens when Harry Potter falls for Slytherin Bad-Girl Hermione Malfoy? And what will his friends think.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Wow Hermione!" Said Blaise in astonishment  
  
"You look great, you will definitely get Harry's attention for sure" Said Blaise  
  
"Really, you don't think it's bit much" Hermione Malfoy asked while adjusting her skirt. She was wearing a short black and red plaid skirt, a black baby-tee, and black boots. She worked out all summer and wanted to show a it.  
  
One of Hermione's best friends, Blaise Zabini, spent the entire summer with the Malfoy family. The family took Blaise along on their family vacation to Cancun. They turned away from the mirror when the heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come In"  
  
"Hermione...Mum said to.." Draco Malfoy, Hermione's twin brother, said while walking in.  
  
"What the FUCK! Hermione why are you dressed like that?" Draco said. Draco was born a full two minutes before Hermione, a fact he never let down.  
  
"Go away Draco." She said cheerfully. If her brother hated the outfit, then Harry would love it.  
  
"Mum is going to go mad when she sees you!" Draco said smirking.  
  
"No she's not. Besides..." she paused as she twirled towards the mirror. She looked at her brother's reflection and added, "Mum was the one who picked it." She couldn't help but put on the signature Malfoy smirk and she saw his mouth drop.  
  
He soon recovered and asked, "You still didn't answer my question, young lady, why are you dressed like that?" Said Draco while leaning on her doorway.  
  
"It's none of you business, so leave me alone" she said in an aggravated tone.  
  
"She wants to impress Harry Potter" Blaise shouted out. Hermione turned to Blaise and gave her a you-are-so-dead look. Draco stood there stunned and suddenly busted out laughing.  
  
"You mean you, Hermione Ann Malfoy, have a crush on scar head." He said while holding his side.  
  
"GO AWAY DRACO, or else I will tell the whole school that your favorite movie is Mary Poppins.  
  
"It is, oh my god!" Blaise said and she began to laugh  
  
"You wouldn't dare?" He threatened while narrowing his eyes to dangerous slits, another Malfoy trait. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sweetie, I have as much power in that school as you. They would believe me if I said the sky was falling down and Blaise was resorted in Gryffindor." she added with a smirk. Blaise immediately stopped laughing.  
  
"Alright I'm leaving, but Hermione if Harry likes you, he likes you for you..." he said with a soft smile, before sneering and adding, "...you don't have to dress like a slut."  
  
"Go away," She said. She closed the door and walked over to her bed. Blaise continued to look at the closed door.  
  
"You think this year Draco and I could hook up?" Blaise asked with a dreamy expression. Hermione just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why do you like him anyways? He is such an ass and is so full of himself." She said while putting Crookshanks into in travel carriage.  
  
"He is your twin brother, you have to say that. Besides, you know you love him." Blaise said with a smile. Hermione smiled back.  
  
"True." Hermione said  
  
"We better go down stairs, mum and Draco are probably waiting." Hermione said. Blaise got her trunk and left Hermione room. Hermione took one last look at her self in the mirror. Damn I look good, she thought. She was very conceited, but hey, who isn't. When the mirror whistled, she gave her room a quick look and bounced down the stairs. She gave her stuff to her butler and walked out the door.  
  
"Well it about time. Took you long enough." Draco said in an agitated tone.  
  
"Draco, stop being an ass to your sister." Mrs. Malfoy said as she stepped in front of Hermione. From behind her back Draco saw Hermione stick her tongue out at him.  
  
"But mum..." he pointed behind her and as she turned around, Hermione mustered up an innocent face.  
  
"Be a gentleman and open the door for us Draco."  
  
"Ladies." Draco said sarcastically. Mrs. Malfoy went first, and as Hermione got in, Draco gave her a smack on the head.  
  
"I saw that." his mother said from inside the car. He groaned.  
  
"Thank you Draco, you really are gentlemen" Blaise said as she got in.  
  
"I know I am." Draco said with a grin on his face.  
  
"You really think highly of you self don't you?" Hermione said from inside the car.  
  
"Its part of being a Malfoy." Draco said while looking at Hermione, who smirked in returned and looked at her mother who was also smirking.  
  
When the last Malfoy climbed in the car, the car made its way to muggle London. 


	2. Hermione Malfoy?

Chapter 2  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry turned his head and found a familiar red-head heading towards him. Ronald Weasly had changed a lot over the summer. His hair was no longer red, but turned into a nice auburn color. He was the Gryffindor keeper, so he grew into his lanky frame. He was wearing a black tee shirt that said two away from a three some, bagging blue jeans and some VANS  
  
"Ron!" Harry yelled.  
  
Harry had changed too over the summer. His untidy black jet hair was now spiked up. Seven years of Quidditch had helped his muscles firm and toned . He got rid of his round frames and wore contacts, which made his emerald eyes show more. He had taking a liking to a muggle extreme sport called skateboarding and now everything he owned was either baggy or "skatable", as Ron called it. Ron also took a fancy to it. Ron ran up to him and gave him a friendly hug and headed to the train. They gave their stuff the loading people and waited outside for some of their other friends.  
  
"So Harry how was your summer with Sirius?" Said Ron. (Sirius named was cleared last summer after the defeat of Voldemort.)  
  
" It was great, we went on a cruise, so we got to see a lot of hot girls in their bikinis." He said while looking for some of his friends.  
  
"How was yours?" Harry asked looking in Ron's direction again.  
  
"It was okay. We went to Romania to go see Charley. It was a lot of fun."  
  
"So how are things with you and Natalie?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged and look at the students as they entered the train.  
  
"We broke up at the beginning of the summer." Harry said without a trace of sadness.  
  
"Oh I am sorry mate? You don't seem too depressed though?"  
  
"Yeah, it was for the best. We just didn't have any chemistry." He said shrugging again.  
  
"Chemistry? I saw some of the things you two did in the common room. And that was in public." Ron suggested as he nudged Harry.  
  
"Let just forget about it alright. Its in the past. I just want to think about the present." He said with a smile  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Hermione we're going to be late." Draco and Blaise said in unison.  
  
"Hold on, I want to see if my make-up is alright." Said Hermoine while looking in her mirror.  
  
"Make-up? You just have lip gloss, mascara and a little bit of blush." Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Now Draco, your sister wants to looks her best for her crush." Mrs. Malfoy said with a stern look.  
  
"Trust me mom, Harry doesn't exactly have high standards. He is always going out with mudbloods and really ugly girls. Hermione doesn't have much competition when it comes to him." Draco complimented. When Hermione told her mother that fancied Harry, she was surprised to hear that her Mother approved.  
  
"Draco shut the fuck up" Hermione said while putting away her compact.  
  
"You took the words out of my mouth." Mrs. Malfoy said.  
  
"Bye mum, thanks for all the tips. I'll owl you soon." Hermione said while giving her mother a hug.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, Harry will fall head over heel with you." Mrs. Malfoy brushing her perfect wavy hair away from her forehead.  
  
"Hermione, you are beautiful. After all, you are a Malfoy." Draco said while going to give his mum a hug.  
  
"Thanks Draco, you're not so bad you self." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"You don't have to tell me, I already know." Draco said with an adorable smile.  
  
"You are such a prat." Hermione said giving her brother a playful swat.  
  
"Alright kids you should get going. The train leaves in 15 minutes." Mrs. Malfoy said teary-eyed. She always gets choked up when her children go to school.  
  
"Bye, Mrs. Malfoy, Thank you for letting me stay with you over the summer." Blaise thanked her, giving her a hug as well.  
  
"It was our pleasure, you are welcome to our house anytime." Mrs. Malfoy told her. She whispered in her ear as they pulled apart, "Give Draco time, He will come around." Blaise got big smile on her face turned towards Platform 9 3/4.  
  
"Bye" they all said as they waved.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How about that one?" Ron asked while he and Harry looked at the girls who were passing by them.  
  
"Um...too small I would get a back ache from bending down and kissing her." Harry with a smile as the girl walked past him.  
  
"How about that one?" Ron asked again  
  
"Um. Too tall." Harry said with a smile again as the tall girl met his eyes.  
  
"Oh, look at Lavender Brown! She got hot over the summer!" Ron said  
  
"She's alright." Ron just looked at Harry incredibly and continued to stare at Lavender.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* "Ladies first." Draco said while making a grand gesture. Hermione and Blaise giggled as they checked to see if any muggle was around. They just leaned back and went through the barrier. They saw the Hogwarts Express and Hermione couldn't help the smile that was spreading over her face.  
  
As they headed towards the loading station, Hermione spotted Harry Potter. As they neared, Hermione couldn't help the butterflies that were fluttering in her stomach.  
  
Ok don't look directly at him, play it cool., Hermione thought as they got closer to the entrance. She stop for a second adjusting her outfit. She took a deep breath and stopped a couple of feet in front of them. She flipped her hair and gave Ron a disgusted look. She whispered something to Draco and Blaise, and they all started to laugh. Hermione swayed her hips and walked towards Ron. Harry heard Ron gulp, and turned towards Hermione who was right in front of them.  
  
"I see you've finally gotten decent clothes, Weasley." Harry could feel the rage coming off of Ron.  
  
Draco yelled out, "If you call that decent." They all started laughing sinisterly.  
  
"And you Potter..." Draco started before Hermione gave him a glare, some sort of signal.  
  
"Good to see you well." Draco said to Harry sarcastically. Harry was confused. Why didn't Draco make fun of him? He didn't have time to think as he put a hand on Ron's shoulder for him to calm down. Hermione turned towards Harry and gave him a half smile.  
  
"Hey Harry" She said a shyly. She flipped her hair in Ron's face, but he could make out the scent. It smelled like vanilla. She leaned into Ron's ear and Harry couldn't help the twang of jealously coursed through him.  
  
"By the way, your fly's open." She started to laugh as Ron hurriedly reached to find his zipper, and to his dismay he found that his zipper was still intact. She laughed maliciously and headed towards Draco and Blaise.  
  
Draco put a protective arm around Hermione and turned back towards Ron and Harry.  
  
"Sis, I think you'd better wash your hair again. Its touched Weasel's face, and you don't know where its been." Hermione lifted an eyebrow and gave Ron another look over. She gave a disgusted snort and headed towards the train. Before she went in, she gave one last half-smile to Harry.  
  
Harry said nothing as he watched her go on the train. He could practically feel the rage in Ron. He was mad himself. Who were they to make fun of Ron? But why wasn't she mean to him, he thought. She even stopped Draco. He tried to search his mind as to when Hermione was mean to him. She was never mean to him! His heart leapt. Could this mean she likes him? But why? The Malfoys hated Harry, everyone knew that.  
  
"I hate them Malfoys. Especially Hermione. Who are they to..." But Harry wasn't listening to Ron as he ranted and raved about how horrible the Malfoys were. He was focusing on how Hermione looked. Her long, tanned sexy legs, and flat muscular stomach. It almost hurt to think about it. Ron must have seen the pained look on Harry's face because he immediately stopped.  
  
"Harry are you alright?" Ron asked with a worried expression.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah I am fine. Its just that...Wow Hermione is really hot." Ron gave him a what-are-you-talking-about look and shrugged.  
  
"Yea she is, but too bad she is a Malfoy." Ron said without disappointment. There's no point in denying it, Ron thought. Hermione Malfoy is probably the most attractive girl at Hogwarts. He started to turn towards the entrance before Harry grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Harry said in a confused voice  
  
"Oh come on mate, she's Draco twin sister she's just as bad as he is. She is a spoiled brat, she is." Ron said  
  
"Don't say that!" Harry strongly  
  
"Calm down mate, I'm just saying the truth." Ron  
  
"Your wrong Ron. How could you say that ? You don't even know her. Besides, she is one of the most popular girl in our class. Plus she is the smartest witch in our class." Harry said with determination.  
  
"Were you not here when they came over? You should be pissed at them, not your best mate. Hermione is just as bad as her brother. Much worse." Ron said as he started muttering obscenities at the Malfoy twins.  
  
Harry hoped it wasn't true, maybe Hermione was different. Harry looked at his watch and decided to board the train. They found an empty compartment near the back and started to talk about Quidditch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Blaise did you see how Harry looked at me." Hermione squealed.  
  
"Yeah I saw the drool, but I also saw the other boys who were checking you out when you passed by them." Blaise said with a pride, Hermione was her best friend after all.  
  
"Really I didn't notice. Do you think this it is too revealing? The skirt is a really short, even for me." Hermione asked while looking at Draco who was shooting daggers at everyone, make that every male, that passed by Hermione and looked at her. Hermione just rolled her eyes.  
  
"No you look fine. I really like the outfit your mum bought me." Blaise said distractedly as she looked for a compartment.  
  
"Don't mention it. You know she thinks of you as a daughter. Besides, she loves to go shopping." Hermione said as she looked at Draco for confirmation, he nodded.  
  
They tried to find their other best friends but couldn't find them. They found an empty compartment at the end of the train as well. What Hermione didn't realize was that it was right next to Harry's and Ron's.  
  
"So, who wants something to drink?" Draco said while getting up and dusting his designer clothes.  
  
"I think I'll have an ice tea with a slice of lemon. Make sure the slice is at the left and not right and a straw too, and make sure the straw bends at the top. Oh and don't forget to add 2 cubes of ice." Hermione said while looking at her perfect manicured nails.  
  
"I'll have a strawberry fizz and make sure it's not too fizzy." Blaise told him as she flipped through the newest edition of Witch Weekly.  
  
"Alright I think I got it. I'll be right back." Draco said. He got up and went to look for the sweets lady. She normally came by later but they wanted it now and they always got what they want.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Ron do you want anything to drink?" Harry asked  
  
"Um sure, I guess I'll get a strawberry fizz."  
  
"Um I if you want I'll go and get it." Ron said. Harry gave the money to Ron and asked to bring him a soda. Ron left without closing the door. As Harry sat watching the scenery roll by, he couldn't help but think of Hermione. Harry always thought she was pretty but never really thought much of it. He overheard a familiar girl's voice and couldn't help but overhear.  
  
"Do you think Harry will ask me out this year." Hermione asked hopefully.  
  
"Um I think so, because Natalie..." she gave Hermione a look and they both put on disgusted face. "...says that they broke up at the beginning of the summer . SO you have a big chance." Blaise said.  
  
"I don't know what he saw in her. She was muggle-born wasn't she?" Blaise nodded.  
  
"Well I wonder who our new DADA professor is going to be this year?" Hermione asked, she really didn't want to think about that Natalie girl at all.  
  
"I really hope its a really cute teacher, like Lockhart." Blaise said as Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh shit I forgot to tell Draco that I wanted sugar in my tea."  
  
Harry realized whose voice that belonged to. Hermione. He froze for a moment.  
  
"Hermione has a crush on me." Harry said out loud.  
  
"Should I go and talk to her right now?", Harry said to himself. He got enough courage and was about to talk to her when Ron came into the compartment. His face was really red.  
  
"Ron what happened? Why are you so red?" Harry asked. Ron gave him his drink and sat down.  
  
"I just ran into Draco at the sweet trolley. I bumped into him and I spilled the drinks he was carrying. I was about to apologize when he told me,  
  
Flashback to incident at trolley  
  
"Look what you did Weasel."  
  
"Sorry Draco, the train started moving and I guess I lost my balance." Ron said without remorse. Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
  
"So Weasel, I see that you are still going to the second hand section. Why doesn't your dad just get a real job and stop associating with muggles." Draco insulted.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Malfoy." Ron said  
  
"What are you going to do?" Draco threatened.  
  
Ron got out his wand and was about to say something when Draco said,  
  
"I really don't want to deal with this shit. I don't want to waste my time with you" He paid for new drinks and went to his compartment.  
  
Back to Present  
  
"I told you the Malfoy family are scum." Ron said while take sip of his drink.  
  
"Not all of them are bad!" Harry shouted loudly. So loud, that Hermione heard what was going on in the next compartment  
  
"Why are defending them. Do you have a crush on Hermione or something." Ron looked like he was about to be sick.  
  
"Maybe I do, I don't want to hear you insulting her like that." Harry shouted.  
  
Hermione's Compartment  
  
Hermione, Blaise, and Draco heard what was going on and they all looked at each other, in astonishment.  
  
"Why is Potter defending us?" Draco said shock evident in his voice  
  
"Did you hear what Harry said?" Hermione said in full excitement  
  
"Yeah, that he didn't want Weasley to insult our family name." Draco said, still in shock.  
  
"No not that. Did you hear what he said before? He has a crush on me!" Hermione squealed. A huge smile came upon her face and couldn't help but blush.  
  
"Who gives a shit about that, I just want to kick the crap out of that son- of-a-bitch." Draco said fiercely.  
  
Back in Harry's Compartment  
  
When they finished yelling, Harry realized that Hermione probably heard every word of their shouting match. He got up to go to Hermione's compartment and apologize.  
  
"Where the hell are you going?" Ron said bewildered.  
  
"Hermione is in the next compartment. They probably heard every word." Harry said  
  
"You're actually going to go apologize to the Malfoys?" Ron asked absurdly  
  
"Do you even remember what their father was?" Ron asked in an angry whisper. Of course everyone knew what their father and some of their friends' parents were. It was no secret. Some of the students were even part of them. Harry ran over and shut the door.  
  
"They were death eater children." Ron said as if Harry didn't know. Harry knew.  
  
"Its not their fault their dad was a death eater and got thrown in Azkaban. Their dad was a death eater, not them." Harry said with an uneasy tone. At least he hoped they weren't, he thought.  
  
Harry left and went to the next compartment. He took a deep breath and walked in. He couldn't read their faces., but he thought he saw shock and a little bit of gratefulness.  
  
"Can I come in?" Harry said politely  
  
"Um... Sure " Draco said, still confused. Why did Potter defend us?  
  
"I want to apologize for Ron. He shouldn't have said something like that."  
  
"That's okay Harry. Draco and I are used to people seeing us through...him." He thought he saw her shiver. He was surprised when he saw Draco put a comforting arm around Hermione and whispered something in her ear. She gave Draco a loving smile and turned back to Harry. She was clearly not embarrassed at having Harry witness a private moment. Apparently neither did Draco, because he returned Hermione's smiled and turned back to Harry.  
  
"Well I better go back. I guess I'll see you later?" She nodded and gave him a smile. He returned the smile and gave Draco a nod. When he nodded back, he gave Blaise a smile and left.  
  
"Well that was very odd indeed." Draco said going back to a book.  
  
The rest of the trip was like the usual. Hermione read her new books and couldn't really concentrate. 'Does he really like me', she thought 


	3. A New Year

Chapter 3 New Year  
  
Finally the train arrived at Hogsmeade Station. As usual, the first years took the boat ride to Hogwarts and the rest of the students filed into the carriages. When they got there, Draco caught up with some of his friends and said he would meet up with Hermione and Blaise later.  
  
As Hermione and Blaise entered the Great Hall, they headed towards their usual spot at the Slytherin table. They spotted their other best friends, Kristle and Jacqui Law; the only other twins at Hogwarts beside the Patils and Malfoys. I wonder how anyone can never tell the difference between the two? They are so different, Hermione mused. Kristle and Jacqui were identical, but Kristle wore designer glasses.  
  
The Law twins grew up with the Malfoys. Hermione, Draco, Kristle, and Jacqui were all children of death eaters. The Laws' mother was turned in to the Ministry by their father. Kristle was the smart one of the two. She was actually third in their class. But she would gladly skip a study session with Hermione (she was the only one who took studying as serious as Hermione), for a guy, which she usually did. Jacqui was the flirt. Hermione glanced at the two and laughed as she saw Jacqui talk to Tom Fallon, batting her eyes. Jacqui, in typical fashion, was the first to get a guy before the first class started.  
  
She sat down and was immediately thrown into a conversation by Kristle.  
  
"So Hermione who do you fancy this year." Kristle asked. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle. Kristle was always the first to ask this question at the beginning of the year, it never failed.  
  
"Well I think that Harry Potter is really hot this year." Hermione said as she took a quick glance at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Potter? Yeah he is quite handsome but I think that Jason Blake is way hotter..." She said glancing at the other end of the Slytherin table at her object of affection.  
  
"I think Draco is hotter than Jason and Potter." Blaise said nonchalantly.  
  
"No he's not." Hermione said while looking for her brother. She did admit that her dear Draco was quite handsome. Sometimes she wished she took after her...after him...so she could have blond hair, but she instead took after her mother with the long legs, brown hair, and deep chocolate eyes. She gave a little smile when she saw him coming. He may be a prat, but she wouldn't know what she would do without him.  
  
"Hey, how are my bitches." He said while taking a seat next to Kristle. Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco's comment.  
  
"Excuse me, I am not your bitch, Blaise and Kristle might be but I am certainly not."  
  
"Oh yeah that's right. You're Potter's bitch I forgot." He said with a smirk on his face  
  
"Well not yet, but soon I think." she added with pleasure and an evil glint in her eye.  
  
"I really don't know what you see in him anyways." Draco stated while looking over at the Gryffindor table. He caught Weasley's eye and sneered.  
  
"You wouldn't understand Draco." She said with sigh.  
  
"She just wants to see what he's like in bed, that's all." Kristle joked and she and Blaise started laughing but Draco just got a smirk on his face.  
  
"That's my sister." He said with mock pride.  
  
"Would all of the you just shut the fuck up, that's not why I like him. Its more than that." Hermione said. She stole a quick glance at Harry and when he looked up from his plate he gave her a big smile.  
  
"Hermione? Who are you looking at?" Jacqui said looking around. She just joined the conversation.  
  
"Oh, um I was just looking at Harry" she said quickly while a slight blush was forming on her face.  
  
"When did you start liking him?" Jacqui asked with wonder.  
  
"Um...I guess in the beginning of 5th year. I bumped into him and he helped me up. He was really sweet. He smiled at me and that's when I started fancying him."  
  
"Wow, since 5th year! Wait, weren't you going out with Todd the beginning of 5th year?" Jacqui inquired. Hermione sneered and peered over at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Unfortunately. Can you believe he cheated on me with that bitch Cho Chang. Me! He cheated on me, and with that muggle-born! Yeuch. Thank Merlin I got him back by having a go with that other Ravenclaw boy, don't remember his name though." Hermione said sneering at Todd who was looking at her.  
  
"Would you two shut up. The first years are coming." Kristle commanded.  
  
Prof. McGonagall led the first years up to the sorting hat. After Zunbar, Adam was called, the tally came out with Gryffindor-9, Ravenclaw-7, Hufflepuff-5 and Slytherin got 10, first years.  
  
As the first years readjusted and calmed down, Dumbledore began his speech.  
  
"I would like to welcome the first years to Hogwarts. There are many adventures awaiting for you here in Hogwarts. I would also like to note that dark forest and the 3rd corridor are forbidden to all students. I would also like to announce this year Head Boy and Girl." He said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"This year Head Boy will be Draco Malfoy" he announced. The entire Slytherin table started to cheer and Hermione gave her brother a big hug.  
  
"Will Draco please come up?" Dumbledore asked. Draco ran up to the front of the Great Hall.  
  
"This year Head Girl will be Hermione Malfoy" He announced, and again the Slytherin table started cheering. Everyone in the great hall, besides the first years, knew Hermione was the smartest witch at Hogwarts, but everyone clapped anyway. Besides, Hermione is very popular. Hermione joined her brother and he gave her a hug as well.  
  
"Yes, Yes, well done you two. I would like to congratulate the both of them." He said while clapping.  
  
"I would also like to announce this year perfects." he said  
  
"For the Slytherin House: Kristle Law and Blaise Zabini. For Hufflepuff: Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchly. For Ravenclaw: Todd McAlester and Padma Patil. And finally for Gryffindor: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley." The whole room started cheering as the students filed up, especially the Slytherins, who had 4 people up there. As Dumbledore was giving everybody his or her badges, Harry skillfully moved closer to Hermione. Draco noticed Harry was really close to Hermione. He turned towards her and gave her a smirk.  
  
Hermione noticed how close Harry was to her hand. She brushed up against his hand, her fingers lightly danced with Harry's. His lips turned upwards. Hermione could feel a pair of eyes on her and caught Ginny Weasley giving her a jealous stare. Hermione sneered at the girl and gave her a what-are- you-looking-at-you-don't-even-compare-to-me look.  
  
"Now are there any questions?" Dumbledore asked. Everyone turned towards Hermione. She just shrugged and rolled her eyes. Why does everybody assume she always asks questions, she thought angrily.  
  
"You may return to your tables." 


	4. A Date is Set

Chapter 4  
  
When Draco, Hermione, Kristle, Blaise and Jacqui returned to their seats everybody stood up and started congratulating them.  
  
"Let the feast begin" Dumbledore said and waved his hand and variety of food popped up and everybody began to eat.  
  
Draco was talking to some of his friends about his summer. While Kristle, Blaise , Jacqui and Hermione were talking about girl stuff.  
  
"So Jacqui how are things going with you and what's his name?" Blaise said while pouring some more pumpkin juice.  
  
"Oh Tom? Good I guess, but I think I'm going to break up with him" Jacqui said  
  
"Why what happened?" Kristle asked confused. Apparently her sister doesn't tell her everything, Hermione thought.  
  
"Well, we were shopping one day and I saw a ring that I liked and I had asked Tom to buy it for me. He said that he didn't have any galleons on him."  
  
"Great Merlin, I can't believe he used that line!" Hermione cried out, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Exactly, I mean he comes from a wizarding family that is loaded, and he says he doesn't have any galleons on him? Please."  
  
"What a jerk, I mean he could have gone to Gringott's and got some galleons out and bought you the ring. I mean a girl always has to get her jewerly. Let's asked Draco." Kristle exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Draco, if your girlfriend wanted a ring that she saw at a store. Would you buy it for her?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I would buy it for her!" he said, as if the idea was absurd.  
  
"Would you say you don't have any galleons on you?" she asked again.  
  
"No, that is like the oldest line in the book. I mean you could always go to Gringott's and get galleons out. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Jacqui's about to be ex-boyfriend used that line on her" Kristle said as she went back to her food  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Could you believe it Draco and Hermione got Head Boy and Girl?" Ron complained  
  
"I know, I'm so happy for them!" Harry said happily.  
  
"Happy for them, Harry are you feeling alright? Because you are sounding happy that this year, not one, but two Slytherins are our head boy and girl! This is the first time in Hogwarts history that it has every happened. Especially brother and sister." Ron complained  
  
"Yeah I am." Harry said  
  
"Did I mention that two Slytherins are Head Boy and Head Girl?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"What is wrong with you today!" Ron asked throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
"First you apologize to the Malfoys and now you're happy for them! Before we got on the train you used to hate Slytherins, what's with the sudden change?" Ron curiously  
  
"We don't really know them. For all we know, they are probably nice." but a little part of Harry argued with that logic.  
  
"Draco? Nice? His sister is just as "nice" as he is. Hermione is the biggest snob in our year. She acts like she is all high and mighty just because she is good at all of her subject and has a ton of money. She is just like Draco. Always insulting people because they are not as fortunate as they are or not as popular as them. And the way she treats her boyfriends." Ron would have gone on but Harry interrupted him.  
  
"Ron I warning you, if you don't stop insulting Hermione and her family I am going to kick the crap out of you.  
  
"Oh really then! Why don't you just go to your new Slytherin friends. After all you do have a lot of common. You guys are both rich and famous. I bet you and Draco would be best mates." Ron said. He got up and left the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey,do you ladies want to go to the Head Boy's room with me later? Draco said to the girls.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy you have to set an example for the younger students!" Hermione said frustrated.  
  
"You didn't let me finish sis. I was going to ask if they wanted to go to our room to keep you company, while I do rounds." He said sweetly.  
  
"Sure." they chorused.  
  
Kristle, Blaise and Draco left to escort the first years towards the dungeons. Hermione was the only one left, so she decided to go to her new room.  
  
While she was walking towards the Head Girl room, she noticed Harry walking towards the prefect hallway. The fluttering in her stomach increased.  
  
"Hi Hermione" he said shyly. Hermione thought he looked adorable when he blushed.  
  
"Hey Harry." she said cheerfully.  
  
"Where are you heading?" he asked looking around the corridor.  
  
"I was on my way to the my new room." She said looking at his very kissable lips. She was snapped out of her trance when she realized Harry was talking again.  
  
"Can I walk you there?" he asked while slightly blushing.  
  
"Sure" she squeaked.  
  
They began to walk down the corridor and talked about their summer and other things. She doesn't seem like a snob to me, he thought.  
  
"I don't want to seem rude, but a lot of people call you bad things..." He said looking at the floor. When she didn't answer, he turned towards her and found that she had stopped in the middle of the hallway. He immediately felt bad for asking.  
  
"I know what everyone calls me, and I don't deny everything. We ask for a lot and we get it. Its how we were raised. Draco and I...are not that bad." she said softy  
  
"Then why do you and your brother always insult people? "He asked, again he mentally slapped himself. He thought she looked a little amused.  
  
"Don't tell me you've never made fun of anybody?" she said sarcastically. When he looked away blushing, she continued.  
  
"Its in our genes I guess. Malfoys' were always taught to think highly about ourselves. Father said..." she paused and looked away for a second. When she turned around he was surprised to see a tear run silently down. She wiped it away angrily. Don't tell me she's sad that her father was thrown in prison, he thought bitterly.  
  
"Draco's worse than I am, but deep inside he's a softie."  
  
"Draco! A softie? That's something I don't hear everyday." He chuckled, but the inadvertent mention of her father was still burning in the back of his mind. He finally turned to look at her profile. She was staring out the window, the moonlight cascading on her perfect features. Harry never thought he's seen anything more beautiful.  
  
"You're beautiful." he wasn't aware of him saying it out loud, but the blush in her cheeks soon told him. She smiled softly at him and turned back to walk to the Slytherin common room in the dungeons.  
  
"Thanks for walking me to my door." She said standing in front of the Silver Serpent portrait. Waiting for something, she didn't know what.  
  
"Um.Um. Hermione will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" He asked shyly.  
  
Did he just ask what I think he just asked me?  
  
"Hermione are you okay?" he asked in concern when she didn't move or talk She just stood there in shock. She managed to say.  
  
"Umm.Umm." she stumbled through the words. Why was she so tongue-tied?  
  
"I understand if you don't want to go with me, I mean you are way out of my league. Sorry if I bothered you." He said in defeat.  
  
He started to walk away mumbling "You're so stupid, what made you think that she would go out with you."  
  
"Harry!" she shouted, finally managing to find her voice.  
  
He turned around, ready for an insult.  
  
"I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you" Hermione walked towards him.  
  
"Really" he said, a huge smile had grown on his face  
  
"Well I better go." He leaned forward and brushed his lips near hers. 


	5. A Fight

Chapter 5  
  
Harry left and Hermione was left standing there, in shock again. He kissed me, she thought. She started to get dizzy. She managed to say the password that lead to the Head Common room and stood near the fire, still in shock  
  
About 5 minutes later, Draco came into the common room whistling a Mary Poppins song. He saw Hermione by the fire. Thinking something was wrong, he ran towards her.  
  
"Hermione what's the matter? Did something happen to Mother?" he asked as a lump the size of Britain caught in his throat. She shook her head. He sighed in relief, but didn't give up.  
  
He led her to the couch and sat her down gently. After a very long minute, Hermione finally spoke.  
  
"He kissed me!" she said still in shock.  
  
"What? Who kissed you" he asked puzzled.  
  
"Harry. He kissed me." She said  
  
"What's the big deal..." it suddenly dawned o him "Did that bastard get fresh on you? Hermione if he hurt you I swear." even he got thrown in Azkaban, we would kill Potter.  
  
"No, you git. I wanted him to kiss me!" she said as Draco sighed.  
  
"So what's the big deal?" he asked again, this tad bit uncomfortable. He hated to talk about Hermione love life.  
  
"There's no problem, it just that he kissed me!" she said  
  
"Maybe, I should get Kristle and Blaise. They're better at girl talk than I am. I'll be right back!" he said and he left, still hearing her mumbling 'he kissed me' over and over again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry went through the portrait whole. He saw Ron in the common room talking to Dean and Seamus. Harry walked up to them.  
  
"Hi Dean, Hi Seamus" he said. He didn't even glance at Ron  
  
"Well I did it!" he exclaimed  
  
"Did what?" Dean asked confused that Harry didn't even say hi to Ron.  
  
" I asked Hermione Malfoy to go to Hogsmeade with me!" he said excitedly.  
  
"You did what?" they all said at the same time.  
  
"Are you mad? She's Draco Malfoy's twin sister. Slytherin remember?" Dean said  
  
"Yeah so, what's the problem?" He asked, getting irritated.  
  
"She's Slytherin and a ..." Seamus would have said "bitch" but he didn't want to go to the hospital wing on account of Harry.  
  
"Don't call her that, you guys don't even know her!" he said furiously.  
  
"We don't have to know her, we already know her by the way she acts. She always insulting people and is always bragging on what her dad or mum bought her. Just like Draco. They are definitely related. And the way she treats her boyfriends..." In all actuality, Harry had heard of the awful things she's done to her boyfriends. But those were just rumors...  
  
"Shut up, all of you, I may not know her that well but I have talked to her and she is a really nice, sweet and funny person. You guys don't know her at all." He said in frustration  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco went into the Slytherin common room and waited for Kristle and Blaise to come back for their shifts. About 10 minutes later they came in laughing about something they did to a third year Hufflepuff.  
  
"Hey sexy" they said at the same time.  
  
"How are my favorite bitches? I was wondering if you could go and talk to Hermione?"  
  
"Why, what happened." Blaise asked in concern  
  
"I don't know, but when I found her he was staring at the fire. She wasn't better off when I sat her down. It has something to do with Potter.."  
  
"Of course we'll talk to her. What are we waiting for?" said Kristle  
  
"Hey? Were is Jacqui?" Draco asked  
  
"Oh she's with Tom. I think she is going to break up with him tonight!" Blaise said  
  
"I'm going to have a chat with Mr. Fallon. The portrait hole is right there. The password is Poppins. Tell me what happens." And with that Draco left.  
  
Blaise said in a dreamy tone, "Isn't he a sweetheart?"  
  
As Blaise and Kristle entered the room, they found Hermione in the same position as Draco described.  
  
"Hermione? Hun, are you okay?" Blaise asked, looking at Kristle.  
  
"He kissed me." she said still with a dazed look. Blaise looked at each with a confused expression. Didn't she want Potter?  
  
"Sweet Merlin, she's in shock" Kristle said, "Are you okay?"  
  
"He asked me to Hogsmeade"  
  
"Well what did you say?" Hermione seemed to snap out of it and put on a worried face.  
  
"I said yes of course, but I don't know what Draco is going to say about it? I mean he really doesn't like Harry or his friends."  
  
"Just tell him, he'll understand." Blaise said while kneeling down in front of Hermione  
  
"Yeah I guess..." She suddenly stood up knocking Blaise on her bottom.  
  
"I don't have any thing to fucking wear!." She said  
  
"Now that's a load of crap Hermione. You practically own a shopping mall full of clothes. Just tell you your mum to buy you a new outfit and she'll just send it to you. She has really good taste." Said Blaise  
  
"Well that is true, okay I will owl her tomorrow." Said Hermione with resolution. They sat down in front of the fire and Hermione summoned her nail polish.  
  
"SO Blaise still interested in Draco." Hermione asked amused  
  
"Blaise, you have a crush on Teddy?" Kristle said in shock  
  
"Teddy, who's teddy?" Blaise asked  
  
"When I was growing up with Draco and Hermione. His mum used to call him Teddy. So I have been calling him that ever since."  
  
"Really, Hermione you never told me!" Blaise said  
  
" I guess I forgot, I mean Draco only lets Kristle and Jacqui call him that. Mind you, he hates it as fuck. So are you still interested? Because I was wondering if you and Draco would be interested on double dating with Harry and I." She asked.  
  
"I would love that, but how do you know Draco would want to go with me?" Blaise said sadly.  
  
"Trust me, he's had a crush on you for the longest time. I never told you because I never thought you were interested in him. He accidentally let it out while we were watching the Fox and the Hound. He was bawling like a baby and while I was calming him down he let it slip." Blaise and Kristle looked at each other and started laughing hysterically. Hermione joined in and soon they were all clutching their sides.  
  
About a minute later Draco came in the girls stop laughing and just stared at Draco.  
  
"What, do I have something on me face?" he said while wiping is face. They all looked at each and started laughing. After the laughing subsided, Hermione decided to tell Draco about her date.  
  
"Draco, Harry asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him and I accepted." She said with authority.  
  
"Why are you going on a date with scar head." He said in anger. He knew that Hermione liked Potter and Potter probably liked his sister as well but...his protective side always comes in unexpected.  
  
"Don't call him that." She said angrily  
  
"Fine, but do you even know him at all? What if he get fresh with you?" Draco asked as he narrowed his eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes. He's always like this, she thought.  
  
"I'll be fine and anyway, that's why we're going out; so we could get to know each other better." She said.  
  
"Well I still don't trust him."  
  
"Don't you trust me?" She pouted and put on her aren't-I cute-do-what-I- want face. His face softened.  
  
"Fine, but just so you know, I don't like it." He asked. Her face lit up and Draco couldn't help but smile a little at her face.  
  
He gave Hermione a hug and kissed her forehead. He whispered in her ear  
  
"Love ya sis"  
  
"Love you too, and thank you." They gave each other a warm smile and Draco put on his signature smirk.  
  
"Good Night girls!"  
  
"Good Night Teddy" they all said at once and began to laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Harry woke up extra early and wanted to walk Hermione to breakfast. He took a quick shower, got dressed, packed up all his school stuff and headed down the common room. He saw Ron sitting on the biggest couch. Harry ignored him and walked passed him.  
  
"Hey Harry. I want to talk to you." Ron asked.  
  
"Well make it fast, I'm going to catch Hermione before she gets to the Great Hall."  
  
"I can't believe you're still going out with her, despite what everyone said." Ron said incredibly.  
  
"Ron, if you're going to insult her; I'm going to leave." Harry said, getting irritated.  
  
"Look Harry, I just wanted to tell you that you're making the wrong choice. The Malfoy family are dark wizards and they'll get you sooner or later if you continue seeing her."  
  
"Your wrong Ron. I don't even know why I'm listening to you. I thought you were my best mate; you're supposed to be happy for me and instead your telling me the girl I like is just using me? Just consider us ex-best mates." Harry said  
  
"Well fine, I was only trying to help, but go and be with your Slytherin slut. I hope you are happy together." Ron said vehemently.  
  
Harry ran up and punched his nose and kicked him in the stomach. Ron managed to punch Harry in the lip but Harry was stronger than him and punched him one last time. He got up and told him,  
  
"Don't you dare call her a slut again" he said infuriated, while wiping the blood from his lip.  
  
He left the common room and went for Hermione  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry waited for Hermione for about 15 minutes. When she saw him she ran up to him a gave him a hug which he gladly accepted. She stepped out of the warmth of his embrace and noticed the cut on his lip.  
  
"Harry, what happened?" she asked concerned. She took out a handkerchief and started to wipe the still bleeding cut.  
  
"Ron and I got in a fight this morning." He said calmly, despite the tingle that he got from Hermione's hand on his face.  
  
She scoffed, "That git. What did you fight about." Harry was a bit perturbed by this, but ignored it because right now Ron was acting a git.  
  
"He called you a slut."  
  
"He what?" She immediately stopped and planned on how to make Weasley's life hell.  
  
"I didn't like the way he was talking about you so I punched him. We are no longer friends."  
  
"Oh Harry I am so sorry, Thanks for defending me like that. It was so sweet of you."  
  
"I would never let anybody insult the girl I like or any girl at that." He stated nobly  
  
"So you like me" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Well yeah." He said while rubbing the back of his neck. She moved a lock of his hair away from his forehead and their eyes met.  
  
"Hey Harry, do you want to sit with me at the Slytherin table today." She asked hopefully.  
  
"Won't I get in trouble for that." He asked with disbelief. Him, sit at the Slytherin table?  
  
"I'm Head Girl, and besides...They don't dare take Hermione Malfoy on!" she added with a wink. He took one look at Hermione and his heart melted.  
  
"Well okay." He said with a smile that made her knees go weak. As they walked towards the door, Hermione grabbed his wrist and turned him towards her.  
  
"Harry I just want to warn you that Draco is going to be observing you so make sure you are a gentlemen to me. Also he is going to ask you a lot of questions. So don't get frightened."  
  
Harry snorted, "Frightened? Please, that prat doesn't scare me." he said with contempt. Hermione narrowed her eyes to dangerous slits, and for the first time, Harry was frightened of a girl.  
  
"The only prat here is you, Harry Potter." She whipped her hair in his face and stormed away from him. Harry stood there with his mouth wide open. Did that just happen? He raced towards her and jumped in front of her path.  
  
"Get away from me asshole!" She said in deadly calm whisper. Harry was taken back.  
  
"Asshole?" Harry asked angrily.  
  
"You heard me!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Hermione, I just ended my friendship with my best mate defending you and now you are calling me an asshole because I called you brother a prat?" He said incredibly.  
  
"Harry when you insult my family, you insult me!" Hermione  
  
"I'm just speaking the truth. Everyone's right, you Malfoys are conceited. I'm not afraid of your tough guy brother. He is the asshole, Hermione, not me. Besides, I've heard about the awful things you do to your many boyfriends. I should have listened to Ron and the others. Maybe you are a..." He didn't have a chance to finish what he had to say because Hermione raised her hand and slapped him with intensity that Harry didn't know Hermione possessed.  
  
"How dare you...you don't have a right...You have no fucking idea what I've been though, what we've been though. You have no fucking idea who I am." Hermione shouted as her eyes started to tear up.  
  
"I was wrong about you Potter. You are an asshole just like the others, and I won't be associated with you anymore. You will regret the day you ever crossed paths with a Malfoy." Hermione said in a superior tone that was etched in cruelty.  
  
She held her head up high, flipped her hair in his face (just like she did with Ron) and headed towards the entrance to the Great Hall  
  
"Don't even think I'll show up for our date Potter" Her voice quivered as she raced away from Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione ran through the corridors bumping into people desperately wanting to go to the girl's lavatory to cry her eyes out. When she got there, she looked at herself in the mirror and slumped down the wall and starting crying  
  
"Why was Harry being so mean, I thought he liked me?" she kept saying to herself  
  
How could he say that about Draco. No one knows Draco like I do. He really sweet and loving. How could he say that about me? Oh Gods! Is that how he sees me...a...No Hermione don't let him win. You have never been sorry for what you've done.  
  
'What did I see in that prick anyways,' she thought as she angrily wiped away her tears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Harry just stood there in shock.  
  
"How could I be so stupid." He said to himself as he was heading to the Great Hall.  
  
I just ruined something that could have been something really great.  
  
'I am an asshole. Did I call her conceited Did I almost call her a ...? He said to himself while banging his head with the palm of his hand.  
  
'You lost her you great dope.' He mumbled to himself.  
  
As he sat down beside Ron he couldn't help but beat himself up. How could he get mad at Ron when he did the exact same thing? He almost called Hermione a...the thought made him nauseous. He was disgusted with himself. He laid his head on the table and the talking between Ron, Dean, and Seamus stopped. Ron shrugged and continued to talk, but he made a mental note to find out later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione looked at her watch. 30 minutes left for breakfast, she thought. Her stomach grumbled and she got out of the stall and headed towards the sinks.  
  
Hermione looked at her puffy red eyes in her mirror. She grimaced and turned the knob. She rinsed her face, dried it and added fresh new makeup. She took one last look in the mirror and walked out satisfied. She paused at the door of the Hall, took a deep breath and opened the door. As she walked by the Gryffindor table, she saw Harry eating and he looked at her. She turn your nose up at him and proceeded her way to the Slytherin table.  
  
"There she is." Kristle said to Draco. Hermione plopped down in her seat and started serving herself.  
  
"Sorry that I'm so late." She said while picking up some toast  
  
"Late, we only have 20 minutes left for breakfast. Where were you anyways?" Draco asked curiously  
  
"Hey Draco!" some Slytherin girl called his name. He looked over and said,  
  
"Excuse me girls, I have business to attend too. I'll see you in class. Hermione, we can talk later." He quickly got up when she nodded and ran to the girls. Blaise looked at the girls with jealousy in her eyes, but she turned to her friend.  
  
"Hermione are you okay? Where were you? Does it have something to do with Potter?"  
  
"I'm not wasting anymore time with that son-of-a-bitch. Don't know why I even liked that prick to begin with." She hissed.  
  
The girls just looked at each other. Was this the same Hermione that just morning was going on about 'how wonderful Harry' 'how sweet Harry is', and 'how incredibly good-looking Harry is'  
  
"What happened?" Kristle asked concerned  
  
"Well he met me at the front of the Slytherin common room and we started talking about the fight he got into this morning with Weasley,"  
  
Kristle sort of snickered, "Didn't know he had it in to beat up his best mate."  
  
"Weasley called me a slut."  
  
"HE WHAT!" Shouted Blaise  
  
"Anyways, we were on our way to the Great Hall when I started warning him that Draco will be observing him and asking a lot of questions. He called Draco a prat. I started yelling at him and saying he shouldn't be calling Draco names. He called Draco an asshole. Then we got in this huge argument and I got so mad, I slapped him and I told him that the date was off! Do you know what that asshole called me? He called me slut. That little shit." She huffed. Everyone including Hermione turned towards the Gryffindor table. Harry was laughing weakly at a joke Ginny said when he looked at the Slytherin table. The girls gave him a disgusted look and went back to their breakfast. Harry took another gulp of his pumpkin juice.  
  
Blaise decided to be the reasonable one. "Hermione, you know that you call Draco worse names" Blaise said gently. Even though she hated Potter for what he did, she could see that Hermione was in love with the guy.  
  
"Yeah, so what? He got in a fight with Ron about making fun of Hermione and he does the same thing. I should have punched that slimy git right in the face." Jacqui said as Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
"You know you're ultra sensitive with Draco. And with the whole slut thing...Maybe he didn't mean it." Blaise explained, still unsure with herself.  
  
"Maybe, but that doesn't excuse him from calling me a slut! And why did he break our date." Hermione said still standing by her decision.  
  
"Um. honey, he didn't break off the date, you did." Kristle said while winking as Jason at the other end to the table who winked in return.  
  
"You both need to relax and sort out your differences. You know, let all the negative energy out." Kristle said still looking at Jason.  
  
"Great Gods Kristle. You're starting to sound like Trelawny." Jacqui smirked as she dodged a playful punch from her sister.  
  
"Sweet Merlin, how could I be so stupid?" she said as she hit her head on the table, finally realizing that she made a mistake.  
  
"Well what do I do now?" she asked  
  
"Well it obvious isn't it? Just go and explain the situation. You still want to go out with him don't you?" Said Blaise asked with a smile.  
  
"Of course I do!" she shouted  
  
"Well, why won't you talk to him today while you do rounds."  
  
"Okay I will, but its not customary for a Malfoy to beg. Maybe I should wait till he comes around." Hermione said in an arrogant voice.  
  
"You and you're fucking Malfoy cockiness." Kristle shouted in good-humor.  
  
"I told Harry never to cross paths with a Malfoy. You all know I never break a promise. I'll just let him suffer." The girls all grinned maliciously. Hermione looked at her watch.  
  
"We don't want to be late for our first class." Hermione said as everyone groaned. Trust Hermione to always think about class even when something important just happened.  
  
"Hey Hermione, did Draco really cry in the Fox and the Hound." Blaise asked  
  
"Yeah he did!" she started laughing and it made her feel a lot better.  
  
Harry saw Hermione laughing with her friends.  
  
"How could she be laughing after what had happened! They're laughing on how fucking stupid I was" he thought to himself  
  
He couldn't see Hermione smile anymore. It broke his heart when he could see how happy she is without him. The awful words he said to her. -You Malfoys are so conceited -I've heard about the awful things you do to your many boyfriends -Maybe you are a... Tears started coming down his face and he got up quickly and ran out of the Great Hall. Hermione saw Harry run right pass her. She could see that something wasn't right. She had to go after him, but she never broke a promise. Damn her Malfoy pride!  
  
"Um.. Guys I'll meet you at potions later okay."  
  
"Um.okay" said Blaise. Kristle and Jacqui were too busy "flirting" with two Hufflepuffs. Blaise had to laugh when the twins lead them on. She saw Kristle lightly finger the littlest boy's robe. Jacqui whispered in the both their ears and the sisters started laughing. Blaise could hear the boys' conversations as they passed by her,  
  
"I can't believe you said that."  
  
"Who cares! One of the Untouchables touched my robe. I'm never gonna wash my robe."  
  
"Hey where's Hermione going?" Kristle asked as she walked towards Blaise. She could see Hermione's robe bellowing behind her.  
  
"I think she's going to find Potter. Where Jacqui?" Blaise asked looking around. Kristle just rolled her eyes.  
  
"She went to the broom closet with Jacob McNair."  
  
"Typical." asBlaise and Kristle headed off to their class with their favorite teacher, Snape. 


	6. A New Couple and Hogwarts

Chapter 6  
  
Hermione tried to catch up to Harry, but he was too fast.  
  
"Harry, Harry wait." She yelled at the top of her lungs  
  
"Harry wait!" she screamed  
  
Harry heard the familiar voice and stopped, he turned with tears falling down his face. He saw Hermione running up to him. He couldn't believe it. Why is she running up to me? He asked himself. He quickly wiped off his tears as she approached.  
  
"Harry we need to talk!" She said while trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Why? What's left to say?" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Everything." Hermione stated. He nodded and followed her.  
  
She found an empty classroom and put a silencing charm and a locking charm. Hermione noticed his eyes were puffy and his cheeks were wet.  
  
"Harry, were you crying?" she asked with such gentleness that she surprised herself.  
  
"No!" he said quickly  
  
She raised an eyebrow and gave him the your-not-fooling-me look  
  
"Alright, I was. I was crying because you broke my heart this morning." He exclaimed. She scoffed.  
  
"I...me...Did you forget about the awful things you said to me?" She demanded. I broke his heart, please. Harry immediately regretted his words.  
  
"I can't believe I said that to you Hermione. I don't know what came over me. Everyone kept telling me that you were bad news, but I never accepted it. Not consciously anyway. I always prided myself in seeing people for who they are. I couldn't see you through all the rumors and stuff. I know what I said was wrong and inexcusable. I just hope that in time you can forgive me." He finished with a sigh. He poured out his soul to her, he just hoped that she forgave him. Hermione had tears in her eyes but she let them fall as she pushed some of his hair away from his forehead.  
  
She leaned in and shyly pressed her lips against hers. She was about to pull back when he pressed more urgently on her lips. Her arm snaked around his neck and back down to the front of his shirt, fisting handfuls of clothes. He fisted his hands in her hair and nudged her lips open. She immediately opened and his tongue plunged in. Hermione gave a little gasp when Harry touched her tongue with his. Their tongues dueled and danced until they pulled apart for much needed air. He leaned his forehead against hers, his breath coming in short pants.  
  
"I have been wanting to do that for the longest time." She said as he smiled.  
  
"Likewise" Harry said as he placed his palm on her cheek. At first she leaned into the caress but she slipped away from him and walked towards the door.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"I'm sorry Harry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I get sensitive when people talk about Draco in front of me. He's always been there for me. I never should have called you an asshole, it was wrong on my part." Hermione turned away from him. Again he cursed himself. How could he ever believe those rumors were true? Hermione was sweet, passionate and obviously loved her family very much.  
  
"If anybody should be sorry it should be me. I was a hypocrite. I thought I was different than all those other guys. I guess I'm not that different. I am an asshole." He shamefully hung his head. She sighed and crossed over to him  
  
"Don't say that Harry. No other guy would have stood up to their best mate. The only other guy I know who's done that is Draco. And don't worry about him, if he gives you shit; I deal with him." He smiled and Hermione couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Hermione, do you still want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"  
  
"What do you think?" She said slyly. She leaned in and kissed him one more time.  
  
"We better get to class." She said cheerfully. Harry groaned. His next class was with Snape.  
  
"I guess we should." He suggested  
  
"By the way, Hermione does it mean we are a couple now." Harry asked in mock question.  
  
"I guess we are Potter." She said as she opened the door and adjusted her robes.  
  
Harry grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers together. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco came into Snape's classroom and took his usual seat in the back with Blaise, Kristle, Jason, Jacqui, and Hermione. He sat down and realized Hermione was not here.  
  
"Where the hell is Hermione?" Draco proclaimed looking directly at Blaise. Hermione was usually the first one in the classroom.  
  
"How the hell should I know." She snapped at him. She was angry because at him flirting with a bunch of Slytherin girls.  
  
"Well you're her best friend," he said sweetly.  
  
"Well just because I'm her best friend doesn't mean I have to know where she is every single minute of the day." She snapped back  
  
"Yes it does," He said with a smirk on his face  
  
"You're a real asshole you know that." She said with a smile  
  
"I know and you love me for it." He smiled. Blaise started blushing and trying to say something back but all that came out was  
  
"Well.um.. um."  
  
Draco smiled at her and saw Ron coming.  
  
"Hey Weasel, I heard that Potter kicked the crap out of you today." He said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Malfoy."  
  
"You were lucky it was him who beat up or you would have been in the infirmary. I may not like Potter, but I need to congratulate him. You've had it coming insulting my sister like that." He said narrowing his eyes in anger.  
  
"Here's your chance. He's holding hands with your sister." Ron said as his eyes narrowed at Harry.  
  
"What?" Draco said, looking toward the front. He saw Hermione give Harry a peck on the lips and situated herself next to Draco. Harry went to sit at the "Gryffindor" side.  
  
"Hermione can I speak with you for a moment?" Draco asked  
  
"Sure." she said happily, quite an opposite of herself this morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco took Hermione out of the classroom.  
  
"Hermione what the hell is going on? Why are you and Potter holding hands?" he asked curiously  
  
"That's what couple do dumb ass." She said smirking.  
  
"Since when have you and scar" before he could finish Hermione gave him a look  
  
"Sorry, since when have you and Potter been a couple?" he asked  
  
"Since about 15 minutes ago. We were snogging and..." She said  
  
"Wait what? You were doing what to him?" he asked outraged.  
  
"Before I was rudely interrupted, we snogged and he asked me to be his girlfriend."  
  
"So you two are a couple." He said absurdly.  
  
"Yes, isn't it great" she said happily  
  
"You guys are a couple. You and our arch enemy are a couple." He said again, but with more disbelief.  
  
"He was your enemy. But yes, we are a couple. Which means we're going to hold hands and snog and do all of that couple stuff." She said. She saw her brother reaction. She had never seen him like this. He never acted like this with all the guys she dated. He was all mean and protective. This time he was acting weird...  
  
"Draco? Are you okay?" She asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Congratulations sis" He surprised himself with the sincerity in his words.  
  
"Thanks Draco" she said and gave her brother a hug.  
  
She went back inside but Draco still stood outside. "If he hurts her I swear to Merlin...maybe I should have a little chat with him." he said softly.  
  
Harry only had 3 classes with Hermione, but he was still happy. Plus he had Professor Lupin for DADA He was dating the most beautiful girl in the world. He was having the time of his life; if you don't count the fact that almost every Gryffindor has been giving him the cold shoulder ever since they found out about the "Potter-Malfoy Merger" as everyone was calling. Despite that, he was having the time of his life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
News of the "Potter-Malfoy Merger" spread like wildfire. Guys were warning Harry about Hermione. Surprisingly, nobody harassed Hermione. Maybe because she could make anybody's life a living hell if they ever bothered her, he thought. Nobody, except Hermione's closest friends, knew about the fight that Harry and Hermione had the morning they got together. Not even Draco. About 2 weeks later Draco decided to have that little chat with Harry.  
  
"Hey Potter." Draco shouted at Harry. He walked up to him and stepped in front of him.  
  
"Potter, I am impressed."  
  
"Thanks. Wait, impressed about what?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"The way you treat her of course. You treat her like a lady." He told Harry, who was realizing that Draco was talking about Hermione.  
  
"OH, well I wouldn't treat her any other way." Harry said seriously.  
  
"Well that's good to hear." He shoved Harry into a nearby wall and grabbed the front of his robes. To say Harry was confused is an understatement, but it soon diminished. He knew what this talk was about. And despite Hermione warning and despite his own ego, Harry was frightened. Not so much as Draco Malfoy-the bully, but Draco Malfoy-the brother.  
  
"If you hurt her in any way, shape or form, I'll kill you. If you run, I will hunt you down. She is the most important person in my life. She is the light at the end of my dark tunnel. We've been through hell and back Potter and if you do anything to weaken her spirit you will pay. She obviously likes you Potter, so I trust you will not screw this up." Draco let him go and straightened out Harry's robes. Draco ran a hand through his hair and started to speak again.  
  
"You are financially well-off, aren't you Potter?" Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Harry asked confused,  
  
"I'm sure you've heard that Hermione has expensive taste. She has to have the best. She's never had less than the best. Whether it is from a man or his money." Again this perturbed Harry again. What if Harry was poor.would Hermione still like him then?  
  
"Anything she wants is hers'" Harry said seriously.  
  
"But don't, for a second, think that's all she is, a rich snob. Far from it. I want her to have the best. Can you give it to her?" He questioned. Harry looked him in the eye and was about to answer when Harry realized he was going to answer the wrong question.  
  
"Yes, I can give it to her." Draco nodded and for the first time since Harry has known him, smiled.  
  
"You're a good man Potter. I'm glad my sister found you. Merlin knows she needs some happiness." Draco added with a somber tone. Harry knew he was talking about their father so he didn't press it.  
  
"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." Harry said jokingly.  
  
"You don't have to tell me, I already know." Draco said sarcastically. He held out his hand and Harry gladly took.  
  
"Hey Potter, can I ask you something?" Draco asked  
  
"Yeah, shoot" Harry replied.  
  
"Two weeks ago when you beat up the weasel. What did you fight about?" Draco asked  
  
"Oh yeah, that, well I was going to catch Hermione before she went to the Great Hall. He told me that I was making the wrong choice about going out with Hermione. He told me you guys were dark wizards and you guys were going to convert me to the dark side. He called Hermione a slut." He avoided Draco's eyes. After all, he almost called Hermione one.  
  
"He what!" Draco said vehemently  
  
"Don't worry. He got what he deserved." Draco narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but quickly hid them when Harry looked up.  
  
"If I was there, he would be in the hospital wing for months." Draco said while pounding his fists on his palms.  
  
"Thanks for defending her Potter."  
  
"I'll always protect Hermione." Harry said honestly  
  
"I know you will." Draco said as they walked together, talking and laughing about Draco's vacation in Cancun.  
  
"Yeah, a huge wave washed over Hermione and Blaise and their bikini top came off. Good thing that we were in a private beach or else everybody would have seen them."  
  
"Ha.Ha I wish I could have been there. That would been the highlight of my summer!" Harry said, grinning at the thought of Hermione with a bikini.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrow and looked at Harry, who had a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"Now don't you get ideas Potter." Draco said in mock anger.  
  
"Oh don't worry I won't!" Harry who still had the grin on his face.  
  
They continued walking and saw Blaise and Hermione coming from the out of the Slytherin portrait hole. When Hermione saw Harry she ran up to him and gave him a huge and gave him a quick peck.  
  
"Hello to you too." Harry said. Harry put his arm around her waist and she laid her head on his chest.  
  
"Hi Draco." Blaise said.  
  
"Hey beautiful. Blaise, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me next week." Draco asked  
  
"Really! Are you serious?" Blaise squeaked.  
  
"You don't have to act so surprised." Draco said slightly offended.  
  
"Sorry. Of course I will go with you." Blaise said happily  
  
"See, I told you he would ask you out sooner or later." Hermione said as she lifted her head from Harry's chest.  
  
"You told her," Draco said in a flabbergasted.  
  
"Do you have to tell everybody our secrets? What else did you tell her?" Draco said frustrated.  
  
"Yea I do. I also told her that you cried while watching the Fox and the Hound!" She said with a giggle in her voice.  
  
"You did mate?" Harry said. They all started laughing and Draco went red.  
  
"So what? You would too if you saw it." Draco said trying to defend himself. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Who else did you tell?" Hermione and Blaise looked at each other and collapsed into a fit of giggles.  
  
Draco gave up his defense and joined in as well. As they walked down the corridor, they recalled some embarrassing moments. Harry had tugged on Hermione's robe. She turned around and he jerked his head. She got the hint and told her brother that they wanted some alone time. Draco looked at Harry with narrowed eyes. Hermione dragged Harry. Harry gave Draco a knowing look and let Hermione drag him to an empty classroom.  
  
Draco gave a soft smile and turned towards Blaise. Blaise jerked his thumb and Draco nodded. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as Harry opened a door, Hermione threw Harry against the door and crushed her lips on his. Harry was taken by surprise at the urgency of Hermione's lips. Her hands started to unbuckle his robe with a drive that Harry wasn't sure he could match. She threw the robe and pulled his jumper out his trousers. She greedily ran her hands over his well-toned chest and stomach. Harry gasped as he felt Hermione run her nails across his stomach.  
  
Some little part of his brain told him told him to stop, that they were taking things to fast. But it was pushed back when he felt Hermione lightly grind her hips into his pelvic area. He tore away from her mouth and let out a moan before he kissed her again. Hermione started to loosen his tie and ran her hands slowly down his frame. Her hands momentarily stopped and Harry was again plagued with the thought of things moving to fast. As soon and she touched him, he pulled out of her embrace.  
  
"What wrong Harry? Don't you want me Harry?" She asked pouting as she rubbed up against him.  
  
"Its just.we're. taking things a little too. fast." He said as he slid away from her. Hermione just stared at him and Harry could soon feel her gaze.  
  
"Don't tell me you're a virgin?" She asked as though the thought was a joke. Harry Potter still a virgin? Didn't he and that mudblood go out for like 2 years?  
  
He hung his head and Hermione had her answer. Great Merlin.  
  
"Oh." Harry would rather face Voldemort 10 times then to see the look on Hermione's face right about now. His face was flushing in embarrassment. He took that Gryffindor courage and looked up. What he saw on his face confused him. It looked to him as if she was torn between laughing and comforting him.  
  
"I'm sorry." she suddenly erupted. His face flushed with anger.  
  
"Look.its okay for someone to be.you know." He unlocked the door and stepped outside. Hermione shook her head and went to him.  
  
"Its okay Harry. Really it is. We could wait. Its really no big deal." She smiled, but her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. She shrugged, "Besides I wouldn't want your first time to be in an empty transfiguration classroom." She joked as she grabbed his hand and walked down the nearly empty corridor.  
  
"You're right. Besides, someone would have to be really slutty to have sex in a classroom." He added dryly. She avoided his eyes. What would he say if he knew that I'd have sex in not one classroom but many? She looked at her nails and she immediately perked up. I'm not ashamed. It was fun. No harm in having fun.  
  
Harry noticed she wasn't laughing at his joke and looked down at her. Her head was held unusually high and he had the distinct feeling he had done something wrong.  
  
"Hermione, is there." he started but she interrupted rather rudely.  
  
"There's nothing wrong in having sex in classroom, Potter. One is always available when you want to fool around or have a quickie." She said with dignity. Harry wasn't sure what she said. Did she just say a "quickie"  
  
"Hermione have you." Again Hermione interrupted him.  
  
"Yes I have Potter and I have no shame. It was rather exciting." Harry looked at her with bewilderment. So the rumors were true, he thought as his eyes widen. All the things people said that she did with her boyfriends.the sexual escapades that they described.were true. Hermione looked at his face and knew what he was thinking.  
  
"Most of those rumors were true, but honestly some of them were downright sick. Don't you think so?"  
  
~*~*~*~* Head Boy Room  
  
Draco and Blaise hadn't gone that far either. They went as far as Harry and Hermione had gone. Draco had decided to stop because they really weren't a couple just yet.  
  
"Blaise would you consider going out with me?" he asked sweetly  
  
"I would love too Draco." She said as she hugged him.  
  
They were about to kiss when Hermione came into the room. She stared at her brother and Blaise and gave them both a smirk.  
  
"And what were you two doing tonight?" She asked innocently.  
  
"None of you business." Draco snapped back. Draco looked at his watch and looked back to Hermione  
  
"How come you're so late?"  
  
"Harry and I got carried away I guess." She said shrugging as went out of the room and followed her into the common room. Draco followed her and sat down on the couch. He raised his eyebrow. And she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Honestly Draco!"  
  
"What did you two do?"  
  
"That's the problem Draco, we didn't do anything." She said as she pouted. Blaise nodded, understanding. Draco got the message and groaned. Hermione winked at Blaise and faked a yawn.  
  
"I'm going to bed, don't do anything I would do," she started as got up.  
  
"That is very unlikely since I don't how I'm going to get breakfast in the Head Boy room." Draco said with a mischievous look on his face as Hermione gave him death glare. He immediately stopped smiling.  
  
"It happened once Draco. I don't know how you're going to handle that one Blaise." Hermione said ruffling Draco's hair.  
  
"Oh don't worry, he won't misbehave with me. I'll make sure of that." She said after laughing 


	7. Hogsmeade

Chapter 7 Hogsmeade  
  
After Harry took a shower and got dressed, he went down the stairs. As he went through the common room everyone stared at him. Ron, Seamus, Dean, and even Ginny were giving him looks of betrayal. He rolled his eyes and went through the portrait hole to meet Hermione.  
  
He met Draco as he waited for Blaise. Draco held out his hand and Harry shook it. Ron happened to pass by and stopped dead in his tracks. Draco jerked his head towards Weasley.  
  
"Is there a problem Weasley?" Harry asked coldly. Ron shook his head and mumbled an obscenity at the two of them. Draco was about to go after him but Harry held him back. Ron shook his head and went inside the Great Hall.  
  
"Asshole." Draco muttered. Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"Potter, I am giving you the honor of sitting with us at the Slytherin table. And if you should refuse, I'm afraid I'm going tell Hermione that you masturbate while watching the Teletubbies." Harry shook his head in amusement. He was beginning to like being friends with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I can't let Hermione know that, so I accept your invitation." Harry said in good humor.  
  
"Besides, Hermione wants you to meet Kristle and Jacqui." Harry gulped. The Law twins? He's heard even worse things about those two. They tortured Neville more than Snape did, and that's just Neville!  
  
Blaise, Hermione, and the Law twins were known as the Untouchable Four. Although he's never been short on admirers, those four surpassed everybody. The entire male population at Hogwarts wanted to date them, and every girl hated them. Through they secretly wanted to be them.  
  
About 5 minutes later Hermione and Blaise approached them. Harry looked at Hermione and noticed she still had the look from last night.  
  
"Hermione, what is the matter?" He asked as he went to kiss her lips, but she moved when he was close and ended up getting a mouth full of hair.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all" She said in a snobby tone.  
  
"Hey sis," Draco said  
  
"Oh, hi Draco." She said and proceeded to talk with Blaise as if Harry wasn't there.  
  
"What the matter with Hermione?" Harry asked Draco. Draco rolled his eyes and whispered back in his ear,  
  
"Sex, or that lack thereof." Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm not going to lie Potter. My sister has never had a relationship that didn't involve a tumble in the sheets. She likes sex, so you better stand up, or get ready to be shipped." Harry didn't notice Draco's quiet laughter. He looked at Hermione. Would she really dump him if he didn't sleep with her? Hermione finally turned to him and their gazes locked. Hermione shook her head and smiled a soft smile at him. Harry got a goofy smile. He already knew his answer. He went over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist so her back was toward his chest.  
  
"Its okay Harry" she whispered. He nuzzled her neck and sighed in contentment.  
  
"Let's go to breakfast." Harry suggested  
  
"Yes, lets'. I'm famished." Hermione agreed  
  
The couples split up; with Draco talking to Harry about Quidditch and Hermione and Blaise talking about Jacqui's fling of the week. As they entered the Great Hall, Hermione turned around gave Harry a kiss.  
  
"See you after breakfast." She said sweetly  
  
"Sweetie, I'm not going anywhere." He said playfully.  
  
"Aren't you going to sit at the Gryffindor table?" she asked in a confused voice.  
  
"No, Draco invited me to sit with you guys today. If you don't mind of course." He said added hesitantly. So far, they've hadn't had any problems by themselves, but with other Slytherin's.he wasn't sure she would want him to meet her friends.  
  
Hermione glanced at Draco and gave him a look. He gave her a smirk and she turned over to Harry.  
  
"Of course! Why would I mind? After all you are my boyfriend." She squealed  
  
Hermione lead Harry to the Slytherin table. Every Gryffindor glanced at Harry in shock. He turned to Ron who practically had steam coming out of his ears. Harry gave him a cold look and turned to Hermione who was smiling at all the girls who had given her jealous looks. Hermione sat down first. Harry looked around. Everybody was starring at him. He took his seat and the whole room gasped. He saw Ron jump out of his seat but Dean pulled him back down.  
  
He turned around and saw that most of the Slytherin students were whispering about him, and giving him dirty looks. He just ignored it turned to Hermione who introduced him to her best friends.  
  
"Harry this is Kristle and Jacqui Law. Girls, this is Harry." They nodded. The air around them was tense before Kristle decided to break the ice. She held out her hand and Hermione held her breath. Everyone stared at them and waited, for what they didn't know. Even the teachers were looking on with anticipation. Gryffindor's were silently hoping that he wouldn't take her hand. But he smiled and took it. The room broke out into chatter and Hermione let it out great sigh of relief.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Potter." Blaise nudged her side.  
  
"I mean, it's nice to meet you Harry." And with that everyone fell into conversation. Harry didn't know that a Slytherin could be so funny, especially the Untouchable 4. Harry found out that Kristle and Jacqui were totally different. Jacqui was flirty and playful. Kristle was like this but it seemed as though she made fun of people more, which Harry thought was hilarious.  
  
Harry liked sitting at the Slytherin table. Sure most of them were slimy gits, but most of them were just like everybody else. A lot of kids went through stuff that no one could even think about. These people knew what its like to live in fear, like Harry. It was a bit different, but he felt as though he could relate. By the end of the week, a lot the Hermione's friends started to accept Harry.  
  
By the time everyone knew it the first Hogsmeade trip had come. Hermione was in her room trying to find the perfect outfit. She had owled her mom 3 weeks earlier and her mother sent her about 30 different outfits. Hermione tried on one by one. After 27 different outfits she found the perfect one that would fit great with her date with Harry. It was a pair of blue designer jeans, a pink and blue striped Rugby shirt and girl Dockers(a typical preppy outfit). She let her hair loose and put on some muggle perfume. She didn't really care for muggle things, but it smelled good. She looked at herself in the mirror, and said. "Damn Hermione you look good." She smirked when the mirror agreed with her. She put on a designer robes and walked out.  
  
She went to meet Draco. He was wearing a pair of Ralph Lauren jean, and a blue Ralph Lauren polo shirt, and some Timberlands. (He obviously likes Ralph Lauren)  
  
"Wow, Hermione you look great. Harry will love you." Draco exclaimed  
  
"You don't have tell me twice." She said cheekily.  
  
"You conceited snob." He said with a chuckled in his voice  
  
"I will take that as a compliment, you don't look bad yourself." Hermione said sarcastically  
  
"Of course I do, I'm a Malfoy. We always look good." He said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"That's true." She said and they both laughed  
  
"Come on sis, we have people waiting on us." Draco said  
  
"Just a spoon full of sugar, helps the medicine go down, the medicine go down, medicine go down, just a spoon full of sugar helps medicine down, each and every delightful way." Draco said  
  
"You really have to stop seeing Mary Poppin's, it's going to ruin our reputation." Hermione said with a giggle.  
  
"Well no one is going to find out that it's my favorite movie. So I shouldn't worry about it. And you not going to tell anybody, right?" Draco said.  
  
"Right Draco, Even though I do enjoy embarrassing you, I couldn't do that. So don't worry your secret it safe with Me." She said a reassuring way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry had been waiting outside for about 30 minutes. When Blaise had came out of the portrait hole. She had been wearing a long designer jean shirt, and a blue and red rugby shirt, and some black high-heeled sandals and she left her hair down as well.  
  
"Wow! You look great." He said and gave her a quick hug  
  
"Thanks, you look quite handsome yourself Potter." Blaise complimented.  
  
Harry had wanted to wear some of his skater clothes, but decided to wear something more formal. So he wore dark blue Calvin Klein jeans, and green shirt that brought out his eyes and Timberlands .  
  
Draco and Hermione came out of the portrait hole laughing. They both saw Harry and Blaise talking and Draco quickly commented  
  
"Potter, I hope you weren't putting the moves on my girlfriend." Draco said in teased.  
  
"Oh no! Blaise they found out about us." Harry said playing along.  
  
"Well, I guess I am going to have to choose between you or Draco." she said  
  
"And I pick Draco, sorry Harry but there's something about bad boys I find extremely sexy." She said while she was kissing Draco.  
  
"Oh I understand, besides I am in love with someone else." Harry said seriously as he walked toward Hermione.  
  
"You love me?" she unsure. No one has ever said that to her before. At least, not when they were standing.  
  
"Yeah I do." Harry said looking in her eyes.  
  
"I love you too Harry." She whispered and lifted her head to kiss him. Their lips met and they both fell into the kiss.  
  
"Ugh, I think I'm gong to be sick. The last thing I want to see is my sister snog with Potter." He said with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy. I am busy." He said as he continued to kiss Hermione. Their tongues met with such urgency that Harry was beginning to question his earlier decision. Draco couldn't take any more of this.  
  
"Alright, Alright, break it up you two." Draco said in a disgust tone.  
  
They broke up and Harry leaned his forehead against her, in an effort to calm their breaths. As Draco looked on, he couldn't help the lump in his throat that was slowly rising. He saw Harry and Hermione look in each other's eye and smiles.  
  
"Well we should be going now." Draco suggested softly, not wanting to interrupt their moment.  
  
"Yeah, right we should get going." Harry said slipping his arm around her shoulder. Her arm snaked its way around his waist and she leaned against him.  
  
They went in front of the school and got into a carriage.  
  
"Hermione, where are Kristle and Jacqui. I thought you said they were coming." Harry asked. Noticing that the twins, who were always with them, were not present. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Jacqui is with Jimmy and Kristle is having a "study" date with Jason."  
  
Harry and Draco got involved in a deep conversation about Quidditch and made some plans about going to the World Quidditch Cup this coming summer. Hermione and Blaise rolled their eyes and whined about Quidditch. They arrived at Hogsmeade at made their way to Jaxson's, and expensive laid back restaurant. When they got there they found out that even though they made reservations, they'd still have to wait.  
  
"What do you mean we have to wait?" Harry snapped at the waiter.  
  
"Do you know who we are?" Draco said with superiority.  
  
"I am sorry sir, but we are full tonight and you are going to have to wait." The host said, his gaze flicking towards Harry's forehead.  
  
"Why do we have to wait, we made reservation 5 weeks ago?" Harry said in a snobbish tone.  
  
"You did?" the host said in a confused voice.  
  
"Yes, we did." Draco is vehemently.  
  
"Well, let me check." The host said still unsure.  
  
"Ah yes, are you under the name Potter and Malfoy." The host said in a snobbish voice that masked his embarrassment.  
  
"Yes we are!" Harry said  
  
"Please follow me." The host said.  
  
The host took them to the nicest part of the restaurant. Draco and Harry pulled out their girlfriends' chairs and seated themselves.  
  
"Here are your menus, what would you like to drinks." The host asked  
  
"Yes, I will tea with a slice of lemon. Make sure the slice is at the left and not right and a straw too, and make sure the straw bends at the top, with only 2 cubes of ice. Now can you manage that or do I have to write it down?" She said in an arrogantly tone.  
  
"No ma'm. And for you ma'm?" The host asked Blaise, getting slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"I will have the same but I will have my lemon to the right and 3 cubes of ice." Blaise said snootily.  
  
"For you two gentlemen." The host asked Draco and Harry.  
  
"I will have a butterbeer." Said Harry  
  
"Make that two." Said Draco  
  
"I will be back with you drinks." Said the host  
  
"Oh yes, and I would like to see you manager." Said Harry  
  
"Why sir?" The host asked, getting afraid that he was about to be fired.  
  
"I would like to tell them that this is the worse service I have ever had." Said Harry, the three nodded.  
  
"Well. if it help if we could give you your meal for free." Said the host.  
  
"Um.okay." Said Harry  
  
"But I still want to talk to your manager." Harry said with a snobby smile  
  
"Yes sir, will you excuse me." The host said  
  
"Could you believe the service here? Its like they don't even know who we are." Said Draco.  
  
"Let just forget about it and try to have a good lunch." Said Hermione and put her hand on Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
They talked about everything they could possibly think of. They all enjoyed themselves. They were so stuffed. They had the most delicious food. A familiar man with red hair came over and asked,  
  
"Excuse me sir, you wanted a word with me?" the young man said.  
  
"Well it about bloody time." Harry said in a condescending tone.  
  
"Sorry sir." The young man said. The young mans' voice sounded so familiar. Harry looked up and saw Fred Weasley.  
  
"Fred! What are you doing here?" Harry asked incredibly.  
  
"Well isn't it obvious Harry! Weasleys' finally found out what they are good at." Draco said with grin on his face.  
  
"What's that Draco?" said Blaise asked with a smirk on her face as well.  
  
"Serving people." Draco said and they all started laughing including Harry.  
  
Fred was so embarrassed because everybody in the restaurant was staring at him. He wanted to punch that smile off Draco face, but something else caught his eye. It was Harry laughing along with Draco, Blaise and Hermione.  
  
"Well Weasley, I was talking to my mum the other day and she was looking for some more help. Should I tell her that you would give her a ring?" Hermione said with a grin and patted him on the arm.  
  
"Harry, Why are you laughing? Aren't we mates?" Fred asked puzzled.  
  
"Well ever since your prat of a brother called the love of my life a slut. I have decided I no longer wanted to associate with any Weasley of any kind." Harry said snootily  
  
"Who is the love of your life? I hope you don't mean that slut over there." Fred said pointing at Hermione. Hermione gave Fred a scowl and was about to insult him, but Draco and Harry beat her to it.  
  
Harry pushed his chair back and punched Fred in the face. Fred fell over the table that was behind him and laid there in shock. The other host came to check if he was okay.  
  
"If you ever insult my girlfriend or my friends, I'll kill you myself." Harry threatened  
  
"Hermione, Draco, Blaise let get out of here." Harry suggested.  
  
They all got up and Hermione grabbed her drink and threw it to Fred face.  
  
"Don't you ever insult me again." She said and gave him a revolting look.  
  
As they left the restaurant, Harry could hear Fred yelling at him  
  
"Harry Potter you're a traitor."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After that event Harry, Hermione, Draco, Blaise walked around the town.  
  
"Blaise, look! Its that dress I was telling you about." Hermione squealed  
  
"Hey Harry, can you buy me that dress?" Hermione asked batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Sure, here you can you my magic card (a credit card in the wizarding world). Buy whatever you want." Harry said as he handed her his card. She went for it, she grabbed it but he wouldn't let go.  
  
"Harry let go of it." Hermione said playfully.  
  
"What will you give for it?" Harry said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh, well I can't give it to you here." She said and whispered in his ear. Harry went red from her comment.  
  
"Here Blaise you could use mine." Draco said and handed her his card  
  
"Thank you sweetie." Blaise said and gave him a peck on the cheek  
  
"Oh okay, can I have a kiss for right now." He said as he leaned in for a kiss. She gave him a soft sweet kiss. He released the card and the girls ran into the store.  
  
"What did you tell Harry." Blaise asked  
  
"That for me to know and him to find out." She said with a smirk on her face and both of them began to giggle  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Harry, do you think that we should give girls their gift right now." Draco suggested  
  
"Um.no." Harry said very unsure.  
  
"No! Why not its the perfect time?" Draco said in a confused voice.  
  
"I want to give it to her, but not at Hogsmeade. In the carriage." Harry said  
  
"Maybe your right, it does seem a little more romantic." Draco agreed.  
  
"You know Draco, if I would have known you were really like this, I would have been friends with you then that Weasley."  
  
"Hey I offered you my friendship." Draco said. Harry nodded and Draco patted his back to show that there were no bad feelings.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Great Gods, Hermione you look great." Blaise said, as she was looking at Hermione.  
  
"I know, I look really good in this dress." Hermione said as she looked at herself in the mirror in admiration. She snapped her fingers and the saleswoman came.  
  
"I will take this one as well." Hermione said  
  
"I will also take this outfit as well." Blaise said.  
  
"Um, where is your sleeping wear." Blaise asked as she winked at Hermione.  
  
"Um we don't have sleeping wear in stock but if you go to the store next door you will find what you need." The saleswomen said.  
  
"Great, Hermione are you done here." Blaise asked  
  
" Yeah, can you also take this outfit as well?"  
  
"I'll ring it up." The saleswomen said as she took the pile of clothes to the register.  
  
"The total comes out to 300 galleons." The saleswomen announced  
  
"Here you go." Hermione said as she handed Harry magic's card  
  
"Thank you for shopping Fashion Bug." The saleswomen said as she handed her bags.  
  
"Next." The saleswoman.  
  
Blaise laid the pile of clothes on the counter.  
  
"That will 260 galleons, please." Said the saleswoman. Blaise handed her Draco card and they left the store with 7 bags full of clothes. They went to the Sleepy Wear store. Blaise got what she needed. She bought a green silk nightgown that went only to her knees. Hermione also had bought a present for Harry. She had bought a black silk nightgown.  
  
They saw Harry and Draco coming out of Honeyduke's with bags as well. Draco and Harry were amazed at the amount of bags they hand in there hands. Harry had told Draco  
  
"Isn't it amazing how much women can buy in an hour?"  
  
"Oh you haven't seen anything yet. I grew up with two women and they bought over 1000 galleons worth of clothes in under an hour, at one store!" Draco said  
  
"Hello love." Harry said and gave her a little peck on her cheek  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Let help you with those." Harry said and grabbed the bags out her hands  
  
"Hello sweetheart." Draco said as he kissed Blaise  
  
"Hi, baby." Said Blaise  
  
"Here, let a gentlemen carry those for you." Draco said and took the bags out of her hands.  
  
"Damn Hermione, you said you were going to buy a dress not the entire store." Draco said when he glanced at Harry arm.  
  
"No, it okay really. If it makes Hermione happy then I have no problem with that. All I want is to see Hermione happy even if I have to carry a million bags." Harry said and smiled at Hermione.  
  
"See Draco? And to think, you thought he wouldn't be good to me." Hermione said as she clung on to Harry's arm.  
  
"I was wrong." Draco said  
  
"Stop the presses. Draco Malfoy told someone he was wrong." Hermione said as she clamped a hand over her heart.  
  
"And it will be the last." Draco said and gave her the Malfoy signature grin.  
  
They boarded the carriage and headed back to Hogwarts. Draco gave a smirk to Harry and he automatically got the signal to give her his gift. 


	8. The Gift

Chapter 8 The Gift Hermione and Blaise had confused looks on their faces. "What going on Harry?" Hermione asked looking at Blaise who had the same look on her face as Hermione. Harry was fidgeting in his pockets for his gift. He finally felt it and turned to Hermione. "Um.Hermione. I wanted to get you something so you can remember our first date. So can you close you eyes?" Harry asked. "Um.Okay!" She squealed. Harry pulled out a blue velvet box; it obviously was small ring box. Harry had bought her a sliver band and was engraved with a message. "Okay Hermione, open them." Harry said softly and opened the velvet box "Oh gosh Harry! It is beautiful." Hermione said in shock. He then took out the ring out of the box and asked her to read the engraved message that was put on the ring. Harry and Hermione forever and at each end were hearts and were outlined in diamonds. Hermione started shed tears. He placed the ring on her right ring finger. (A/N- It might seem too soon, but hey, in this story true love lasts forever. Cheesy, I know) "Perfect fit" Harry thought to himself. "I'll be with you forever. I love you Hermione Malfoy" "And I love you Harry Potter and I will always be yours." Harry could have sworn that Draco had tear coming down his face. He quickly wiped them and leaned over to his sister and gave her hug. Blaise had been in tears the entire time. Hermione quickly showed Blaise her ring. Then Draco turned to Blaise and asked her to close her eyes as well. Draco as well bought a ring for Blaise. The ring was the same as Hermione's but it was in engraved with something else. He turned to Blaise. "All right sweetheart open your eyes:" Said Draco softly "Oh my god, Draco there beautiful." Blaise shouted. He showed her the engraving that was on the ring. Always forever Draco and Blaise. She burst into tears. They hugged each other and began make-out. They were like that all the way back. Hermione and Harry looked at the couple and just smile. They turned to each other and stared in each other eyes. Harry could always get lost in her dark chocolate eyes. She too could get lost in his bright emerald pools. Before they knew it they had arrived at Hogwarts. When they arrived at Hogwarts no one was surprised when they saw Harry and Draco carrying Hermione and Blaise's numerous bags of clothing. Harry had walked Hermione to Slytherin dorm and was about to go in with her. Hermione turned to and told him to come back in about 3 hours for dinner. Harry agreed and gave her a quick peck and was off to the Gryffindor common room. When Harry arrived no one was in the common room. Harry sat down on the big couch and stretched and got comfortable on the couch. He was about to take a nap before saying to himself, "Wow, it been a long day. At least Hermione was happy about the gift that I bought her." Then someone came through the portrait hole. It was Ron. He was face could have matched his hair, he had steam practically coming out of his ears. "Oh great, and I was having a good day too?" he said to himself Ron stood right in front of him. Harry could feel the rage coming off his ex-best friend. "You little son-of-bitch." Ron said in rage and punched Harry in the face. Harry lip began to bleed. Harry got up and started fighting with Ron. Harry got Ron by the collar of his shirt and threw him up against the wall. Harry began punching Ron over and over. All the anger that Harry had kept inside about all the comment that Ron and Fred said about Hermione and Draco came out and kept punching Ron. Harry had full advantage since he was stronger than Ron. When he finally stopped, Ron clasped on the floor and started coughing. Ginny and Parvati had come in when Ron had collapsed onto the floor. They both stared at Harry and looked back down at Ron. He was still breathing deep and just was looking down at Ron. He wiped his bloody nose and lip. Ron managed to take a few hit at Harry. Ginny and Parvati ran down to Ron. Ginny was crying trying to see if her brother was alright while Parvati went up to the boys room to get Dean or Seamus. "How could you do this Harry?" Ginny shouted, tears streaming down her face. "He's your best mate" Parvati shouted when she came down the stairwell "He's not my best mate." Harry snapped back "I can't believe you did this to him, we all treated you like family." Ginny said still in tears. "I found a new friends and a new family. They treat me more like family than you ever did. They actually care for me, not like you guys just cared for me out of pity." Harry said hotly "Who the Slytherin table? The Malfoy's? There are not you family, there not even your friends. They're all dark wizards." Ginny shouted "They understand things that people like you could never understand. You don't even know them. You shouldn't judge people by thier first impressions. I did and I was wrong." He looked at Ron before adding, "apparently." Harry snapped back to them. "How could you say that?" Parvati shouted. "What happened to you? You used to be nice, caring and a good friend." Ginny said still in tears. "I still am. But I'd rather be with friends who knows that." Harry argued back "If you will excuse me, I'm going to go with my girlfriend and my best mates." Harry said in a snobbish voice "I guess the sorting hat was wrong, he should have put you in Slytherin instead." Ginny said as Seamus and Dean had picked up Ron to the hospital wing. ~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Harry had gone back to the Slytherin dorm and he saw Draco and Blaise leaving the portrait hole. "Hey Harry. What the hell happen to you?" asked Draco. "Oh I got in fight with Ron again." Harry said simply. "Why?" Blaise asked "I really don't know. I was sitting in the common room and he just came toward me and punched me in the face. I fought back and I guess all the anger that I had about all the comments Fred, Ron and the other Gryffindor said about you guys and Hermione just came out. I beat him up pretty bad." Harry said in a guilty conscious. "The prat deserves it." Harry knew that Ron deserved it, but a little bit of him was still sad that it had to come to this. "Well, why won't we go to the Hospital wing to get you clean up? You've got blood on your clothes. Hermione is expecting perfect." "Thanks guys." Harry said "Hey what are friends for?" Draco said as he patted Harry on the back. Draco waited outside the hospital wing. While Blaise took Harry in and helped him get clean up. "You know Harry, Draco is really grateful that Hermione finally found a guy like you. He never acted like this with any of Hermione boyfriends'." Blaise said while she was wiping his dry blood of his nose "I'm glad. How would he act?" Harry asked curious. "Well, he always asking questions, and always watching them when they did something or went somewhere. He would never let them kiss in front of him. He cringed when he saw them holding hands. He still thinks that Hermione is innocent even though he knows that Hermione is not a virgin. Believe me, he knows. He caught Hermione and that McAlester guy more than once." Blaise said as she was throwing away the dirty napkin, not noticing how uncomfortable Harry was about her talking about Hermione's past sex life. "So he's really protective." Harry said as he stood up. "Yeah, but for some reason he really trusts you and he knows how much you care for Hermione. He also knows how much Hermione loves you. She is seriously in love with you." Blaise said as she smiled at him. "Thanks Blaise." Harry said cheerfully. "You know Draco is really lucky too?" Harry said as they approach the door. When they opened the door Draco was singing a Mary Poppin's tune. Harry and Blaise busted out laughing. Draco pale skin went to dark shade of red. "What the hell are you doing singing that song." Harry said still chuckling  
  
"It a good song, besides, I was bored and if you tell anybody I swear I will kill you." Draco said angrily whispered. "Don't worry mate, I won't tell. If you guys can keep a secret I sometimes sing some of the Little Mermaids tunes when I'm alone or when I am in the shower." Harry said in attempt to put Draco at ease. This made everybody burst into laughter. Harry had to leave for the Gryffindor house to get ready. "Well I am off. I'll see you two later." Harry said and gave Draco a wink. "Alright mate, and remember you and Hermione better behave yourselves." Draco said and gave a wink back Harry was about go into the portrait hole when Draco shouted, "Don't forget Potter, you better use some protection." he laughed and Harry saw Blaise playfully hit Draco. Harry shook his head and headed to his room. He ran up the stairwell to avoid anybody. He found a black polo Calvin Kline shirt, and kaki dress pants, and dress shoes. He wanted to look nice for Hermione and he didn't think that his skater clothes were sensible for this occasion. He took a shower, got dressed, and decided not to spike up his hair this time. He took some spearmint with him and headed down the stairwell. The common room was packed tonight. Most of his friends looked at him in disgust. He was about to leave the room. When someone yelled out "traitor". He turned to see who shouted it but then he thought to himself it not worth it. He left and was on his way to see Hermione. He bumped into Padma Patil. "Oh I'm sorry." Harry said apologetically. "Don't talk to me." Padma "What did I do?" Harry asked confused "How could you do that to Ron? How could you be so mean to Fred and Ginny? They treated you like family?" Padma told him "He shouldn't have called my girlfriend a slut. The Malfoy's understand me, and they care for me. If the Weasley's really cared for me they would have accepted that I care for Hermione they wouldn't have called her a slut. What would you do if the person you loved was called a horrible name not only their face but in yours." Harry argued back. He knew he struck a nerve and for a second, Harry thought that Padma was about to talk to him nicely. "They are right, you are snob. I can't believe I ever called you my friend." Padma said. Harry was so tired of everybody telling him that he changed, he sighed and gave her a look that she couldn't read. Padma turned around and headed towards the Ravenclaw common room. Padma couldn't erase that look that Harry had given her. It looked like determination, sadness, and anger all in one. Maybe everyone didn't get it. No one really knew Harry Potter. No one knew what he went through. His own best mate was angry with him when his name was called out of the Goblet. She hung her head in shame. He's finally found someone who understands him and everyone gives him shit for it. I thought the Slytherin's were bad. At least they've somewhat accepted Harry. Now more than ever, Padma Patil was envious of Hermione Malfoy. Even though she didn't like the girl, she was very lucky. ~*~*~*~*~*~* As Harry made his way to dungeons, he tried to remember the passwords. He said the first password that gained access to the Slytherin common room (sliver serpent, he chuckled). He headed to the Head Boy and Girl room and froze. What was the password? He snapped his fingers and said, (serpent pride). The portrait opened and Harry stepped in. The common room was really nice. There was a rug the shape of a snake. The common room was larger than the Gryffindor room. (By help of Hermione's family). There were two stairwells one that led to Draco room and the other to Hermione room. Harry went up to Hermione room. He knocked on the door and Hermione answered "Who is it?" She asked "Um... I.me. Harry?" he said "Harry how did you get in." She asked surprised "Draco told me the password." he answered back "He did." she said a surprised voice. "Yeah I was surprised too." He replied back "I thought I told you I would be ready in three hours." She asked " I know, its just I missed you so much." He said in a loving voice "Really!" She yelled. Harry wanted to see her so bad. "Oh Harry that's so sweet, but you're going have to wait because I'm not ready." Hermione shouted "Hermione I don't care how you look, you always look beautiful to me." Harry said and thought to himself smooth Potter, real smooth. "I know that Harry, but I just want to look even more beautiful for you." She said "Alright Hermione, I'll wait if it make you happy." Harry said He went down to the common room and sat down and made himself comfortable. He knew it was going be awhile. ~*~*~*~*~*~* Hermione had picked out the perfect outfit. She had something special planned and she wanted to look her best. This was the night it seemed she's been waiting forever. She didn't want to wear a dress because it was going to be a bother to take care of it. Instead he wore a long silk black shirt and the slit went all the way to her mid thigh and wore a black spaghetti strap and she left her long curls down tonight. She wore two black butterfly clips on each side. She put on some vanilla perfume and took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. As usual she thought she looked great. She walked down the stairs and saw Harry talking to himself. She stopped halfway and wanted to hear what he was saying. "Okay Potter, she'll be here soon. Just play it cool and relax. Remember your speech you're going to say to her before you give her your gift." Harry said. Hermione didn't realize that Harry was going to give her more gifts. She looked at the ring he had given to her. It was so beautiful. It must have been so expensive. She took off her ring and looked at the engraving Harry and Hermione forever. She knew they were going to be together forever and she knew that Harry was going to always be there for her. When Harry saw her. His heart stopped, she was so beautiful. She had looked like an angel, even though she was wearing all black. He saw that she was wearing his ring. It looked perfect on her. The necklace would make her look even more perfect. "Wow Hermione, you look so beautiful. I think I have died and went to heaven." He said in amazement "Thanks Harry. You look handsome yourself." She told Harry as she walked into his embrace "I know I do," he said in a cocky voice "I think Draco has rubbed off of you." she chuckled "How could I be so lucky? I have a beautiful girl and best friends that care about me. I am the luckiest wizard on earth," he told her "I am so lucky," she said "Yes you are." he said "Shut up and kiss me Potter." she said and kissed his soft lips. It was long and sweet. There tongues gracefully played with each other. Hermione moaned in his mouth. This kiss was making him excited. He felt his pants getting tighter. Hermione felt his excitement and was please to see the pleasure she was giving him. She moved her left hand left the back of his head and down to his manly area. She rubbed it and this made Harry moan even more. He knew they had to stop. He pulled away and leaned his forehead on hers. "Hermione? Maybe we can continue this later." Harry suggested as he was trying to catch his breath. "Yeah, we could wait." she said as she tried to catch her breath. "What do we do about that." she said as she looked down at his pants. "Oh!" he said and turned around and started to adjust himself "All better." he said "Shall we" he said as he grabbed her waist "Harry, I thought we were going to Hogsmeade. Where exactly are we going." She asked as lean her head on his chest. " You'll see." Harry said with a mischievous voice They left the room and Harry led Hermione to her surprise. 


	9. Secret spot

Chapter 9 Authors note: Thanks for all the great reviews Harry took Hermione outside to the front of Hogwarts. Harry told Hermione to cover her eyes and lead her to the surprise. Hermione felt like they were walking for hours, she had never been this far away from the castle. They stop and he whispered an inaudible spell. "Okay Hermione open your eyes." Harry said softly. As Hermione looked around, she realized she didn't know where the hell they where. "Harry where are we?" She asked looking around at the beautiful place. "This is my secret place, well our secret place now. I come here when I am down or stressed out. When I found this place, I didn't want anybody to ever find this place. So I put a cover up spell. So when people see it, they would just see the lake. It can't be found in any magical or muggle map." He told Hermione It was a beautiful place. Trees were all over and there was small pond. The moon reflected off it and bounced out into the nearby trees. There was a picnic blanket laid out on the plush, green grass. Harry conjured up candles and lit them. There were two goblets and utensils already set. Harry sat down on the grass and pulled Hermione down with him. She sat herself down on Harry's lap and they watched the stars. They snogged for a little bit until Harry heard Hermione stomach growl. Harry took her to the picnic blanket and snapped his fingers. Two plates appeared, their goblets had been filled up. They ate and talk about all sorts of stuff: school, friends, what had happen with Ron. Hermione was shocked but happy Harry had defended her once again. "Harry I love that you defend me, but I don't want to see you get hurt. Leave it to me. I will make sure that they don't mess with you or a Malfoy." Hermione said as she grabbed his hand. He looked at Hermione and sighed. "I should be defending you, not the other way around." "I know it won't be easy, but can you try." She said jokingly. "Um. Hermione I wanted to give you something." Harry said very shyly. "Oh you do, do you?" she said with a seductive smile "No not that." Harry said rather quickly Hermione raised her eyebrow at his comment. "No, I mean I want to give you that too but I was kind of think more a line with a gift." Harry said very nervously. "I was just kidding. I knew what you meant Harry." She said jokingly "Oh. Okay. Umm. I will be right back." Harry said as he arose to his feet. Harry went to the tree behind them. Hermione heard him say some words to the tree. He came back with a blue velvet box. He sat back down and turned himself so he could be sitting right in front of her. "Um. Um. Hermione I wanted to give you something. Dumbledore told me that when the first Potter went to Hogwarts. He fell in love and bought her this gift to declare his love to her. It been in my fathers family ever since. It has been past down to my father who gave it to my mother. Who passed it down to me, now I am giving it to you." Harry said sincerely Harry open the velvet box and inside was a diamond necklace. The chain had a pattern of red and white diamonds, in the middle was the biggest diamond Hermione had ever seen. It was shaped into a red heart. A pattern of red and white diamonds surrounded the heart. (It kind of like the Heart of the Ocean in Titanic, but smaller) Hermione was tears. She had never seen a more beautiful necklace. She knew now that Harry and she were going to be together forever. " I love you Hermione Malfoy. I will always love you." Harry said with a tear coming down his cheek. "I love you too Harry Potter." She said and flung herself into his arms. She gave him a kiss but it was not a normal kiss. It was a kiss full of love that Hermione and Harry felt for one another. "That means you'll take it." Harry said chuckling "Of course Harry." Hermione said as she leaned forward for another sweet kiss. Harry put on the necklace. A bright light had appeared and now the red diamonds were no longer red but green. The heart was also green. Hermione looked at the necklace and looked at back at Harry. He had a big smile on his face. "What just happened? Harry what going on" Hermione asked confused. " I just forgot to tell you. Well since my mum was in Gryffindor the heart and the diamond were scarlet. You're in Slytherin so the diamonds and heart turned green. There is an enchantment spell on it. Whatever your love house color is. The necklace will turn into that color." Harry said "Oh! Oh, Harry it's beautiful. Thank you so much. I love it." Hermione said excitedly. They finished their dinner and laid on their backs they were so full. Hermione couldn't stop looking at the necklace Harry gave her. It was the nicest thing someone had ever given her. Harry giving her his mother necklace meant that it was more than just puppy love but real love for one another. Something that takes people a lifetime to find and here she was in love with Harry. Harry not the boy-who-lived but the boy under all that fame. The shy, caring, funny, untidy jet-black hair, emerald eyes, and loving, handsome boy are what she fell in love with. She turned and cuddled up with Harry. "Harry can I ask you a question" Hermione asked curiously "Sure" Harry said while rubbing her back "Well it just that, well" Hermione said nervously "What? You could ask me." Harry said concern "When did you and Draco get our gift." Hermione asked "Oh, well we got the gift about a month ago at Hogsmeade" Harry said confidently "A month ago! You went to Hogsmeade? How did you get there?" Hermione asked curiously "Hermione calm down! We went to Hogsmeade a month ago to make reservations. The restaurant doesn't accept owls. We used my invisibility cloak I inherited from my dad to get there." Harry said "Wow Harry, how did you mange to keep it secret without me or Blaise knowing." Hermione asked "Well when you and Blaise went to patrol, Draco and I used the secret passage to Hogsmeade and came back by the time you were done." Harry said as he started playing with her hair. "There is a secret passage to Hogsmeade! Where?" She asked as ran her finger through his chest. "Oh I will show you later, and some of the other secret passages." Harry as seductively "I can't wait." She said as she leaned to him and gave him a sweet peck on his lips. She laid on his chest and was feeling very tired, it was a very long day. "Sweet dreams Hermione." "I'm in one Harry. " Hermione fell asleep on top of Harry. Before Harry fell asleep he told himself, 'we fit Hermione. Always and forever.' 


	10. Morning Love

Chapter 10 Harry woke up and felt a body on top of him. He laid on his side for a while and looked at Hermione sleep. She was so beautiful. He knew they had to leave or they would get in a lot of trouble. He slipped Hermione off of him. He was about to stand up and stretch but he felt a warm touch on his arm. "Good morning sweetheart." Harry said smile on her face and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. "Good morning luv." She responded "Hermione, as much as I hate to say, but we need to get going," Harry said helping her up "Your right Harry, we'll get in so much trouble. It wouldn't look good if people saw the head girl and a prefect walking into the castle wearing the same clothes as last night." She said "Can I have one more kiss?" Harry asked and went for Hermione. "No. Not till you say the magic words." Hermione said putting her arms around his neck. "Um.you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Harry said getting closer to her lips "No." Hermione said. She could feel his hot breath against her lips. "Um.you're the smartest girl I have ever known." Harry said now closer to her lips than before "No." Hermione said "Oh. I love you." Harry said. "Yes." Hermione said and pushed forward his lips. Kiss started out sweet and loving but turned into a passionate and aggressive kiss. They both released at the same time and looked into each other's eyes. "Wow Hermione, my necklace looks great on you." He cooed to her "I know it does." Hermione said. She turned around and leaned the back of her head on his chest. She felt him push the hair away from her neck. He began to kiss her neck softly. She bit her lip because it felt so good. She turned around and their lips met once again. Harry began to feel his pants feel tighter. He knew that she wanted him and he wanted her. Harry took off her shirt and now she was only in her bra. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and yanked it off. She greedily ran her hand over his pects and lightly scratched his stomach muscles. She smiled seductively as he groaned. Harry brushed his hands over her breast and her nipple arose to his touch. She bit her lips to his soft touch. He quickly snapped her bra undone and began suck on her soft flesh. She slipped her hand inside his pants and grabbed him. She rubbed up and down his hard length. He let out a throaty moan. She unbuttoned his pants... A/N- if you want the Nc-17 version of this chapter, visit portkey.org. Afterwards, they looked into each other's eyes. He mouthed 'I love you'. She smiled and pulled herself out of his warm embrace. "We have to get going sweetie." He nodded and went in search of his clothes. ~*~*~*~* Harry walked Hermione to her room and gave her a long, but sweet goodbye kiss. "Bye sweetie, I see you in a little bit." Harry said "Bye luv." Hermione said and went into the portrait hole. Harry ran back to the Gryffindor common room. ~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hermione went up to her room. It must still be early if Draco isn't awake yet, she thought to herself. She went to her room and fell onto her bed. She was so drained. Thanks heavens its Sunday. 'Wow! I didn't know Harry would be that good. We didn't use any protection' One thing Hermione always prided in herself was that she used protection all the time. Whether it is muggle or magical protection. There was a knock on the door and Draco walked into her room. Draco noticed that Hermione was still wearing the same clothes from last night. "Did you just get back?" He asked curiously "Yeah." She said still in a daze "Did you two, you know?" He asked again "Yeah, and it was wonderful." She said again still in a daze "So where did you go?" He asked again "I can't tell you. It's a secret." She said as arose from her bed "Sis, did you use protection?" He asked in concern "Of course we did." She nervously. "Well I am going to take a shower. I meet you later okay." She told Draco and patted him on the shoulder. "Okay, I'll see you later." He said rather quickly He was about to walk out of the room. When Hermione stop him "What did you a Blaise do last night?" She asked curiously "None of you business." He said in his defense "You're not getting away that easy. Spill." She said as she raised her eyebrow "All right, we did get intimate." He said with a slight blush "Intimate huh. Well Draco my boy, it looks like we both got lucky." She said and got a towel and left the room. ~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~ Harry ran through the portrait door and up to his room. He plopped down onto his bed. He was exhausted. All his energy was poured into Hermione, but he thought it was well worth it. He was about to take a nap when the door swung open. It was Neville, Dean, and Seamus in rage. "What the hell are you doing here," Neville shouted. This was the first time that Neville ever shouted at him. "Um...Trying to take a nap." Harry said bothered "Shouldn't you be at the Slytherin dorm instead? I hear they love traitors." Seamus said full of fury. "What are you on about? This is my room too." Harry said in an arrogant tone "You know Ron is going to be in the hospital wing for days." Dean said hotly "Well, it serves him right." Harry said as he walked to get his clothes and towel. "You mean you don't care even if he recovers." Neville said in shock "No." Harry said in an arrogant tone, inside he was nervous. Days? "How could you say that? He's your best mate!" Neville said in full rage "He is not my best mate. Draco is." Harry said in vehemently "Draco is your best mate." Seamus said in shock "Yeah, he knows what I went through because he went through the same thing. We actually have more in common with things than I ever did with Ron. If Ron were my best mate he wouldn't have called Hermione a slut and would have been happy for me. I was wrong when I didn't accept Draco's friendship." Harry said "You're kidding right; you would have rather been friends with that prick, then with Ron." Dean said still in shock. "Yeah, he wouldn't have backstabbed me like Ron did." Harry said "Now, I guess I was wrong about your guys too. You're just like him." Harry said "Now if you can get out of fucking way. I would like to take a shower and go meet with my girlfriend and my new friends." Harry said in a snobbish way "You change from a nice guy to fucking snob." Neville responded. Everybody in the room was shocked to hear Neville curse. Harry narrowed at his eyes at Neville. That was the last straw. "No wonder why Blaise, Hermione, and the Law sisters make fun you. You're still the small, pudgy, weak, nobody I met 7 years ago." Harry said coldly This made Neville really mad. He punched Harry in the face and Harry nose started to bleed. Why do they always go for the nose, Harry thought. "You little son-of-a-bitch." Harry said in rage. Harry kneed Neville 2 times. Neville fell to the floor and Harry kicked him one last time in the stomach. Dean and Seamus would have gone for Harry, but Harry gave them a cold stare. Harry left the room and went to take a shower. . He got dressed and went he went back to the room. Harry saw Dean and Seamus helping Neville. He just ignored them and went for his things. He made sure that he had everything because he didn't want to come back. He went back down and looked at everybody in the common room giving him cold stares. He left the room and took a deep breath and proceeded to the Slytherin dungeon. The thought of going over to the Slytherin dungeon was so comforting. He knew he was loved over there and nobody was going to judge him. He walked down the corridors and heard the whispers that people were telling to each other about him. He got to the Slytherin dungeon and went up to the portrait and whispered the password. He got into the Slytherin common room. He saw the Law sister heading to the Head Boy and Girl room as well. "May I escort you two fine ladies to the Head Boy and Girl room?" Harry said sarcastically. The girls giggled and took Harry's arm "So Harry, what did you and Hermione do yesterday?" Jacqui asked rather flirty "It none of your business." Harry said in a snobbish way. "Okay, if you don't tell us, Hermione will." Kristle chuckled "What did you do with Jason" Harry asked and his eyebrow rose "It none of your business." She said in an annoyed voice "Hey do you know the new password? I seem to have forgotten it." Harry asked. Kristle shook her head. "What are we going to do with you Potter?" Kristle chuckled "What are we going to do with your sister?" Harry said as Jacqui left his arm to go talk to guy who was leaving the common room "Oh, yeah well don't worry about her. She's only after one thing..." Kristle said as she turned to the portrait hole. "Money" she whispered The portrait hole open and they walk through the door. Draco saw Kristle holding Harry's arm. Draco got up. "Potter what are you doing with my bitch?" Draco said sarcastically. "Sorry Draco, I was being a gentleman. Something you need to try." Harry sarcastically answered back. They looked at each other and began to laugh. "Blaise is already up in Hermione room." Draco said politely "Thanks Draco" Kristle said Kristle let go of Harry arm and ran up to see Hermione. Draco and Harry sat down on the couch and started to talk. "So I heard you and my sister got a little action last night." Draco said a with uncomfortable tone "Yeah we did and don't worry I used protection." Harry said "Well that's good to hear." Draco said with a more comfortable tone. "So did you get a little action with Blaise?" Harry said as he nudged Draco's side "I did and that is all I am going to say." Draco said "Hey Draco, I got the newest edition of Quidditch Supply Magazine. Do you want to look at it? Harry asked "Sure mate, maybe I could get an idea of what broom I want to get." Draco said ~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~~*~**~*~~* "Oh my god Hermione that's beautiful." Both girls said in amazement. Hermione took out the necklace Harry had given her. "I know, Harry said it been in his family since the first Potter came to Hogwarts. It given to the women you truly love" Hermione explained "I can't believe that much diamonds could be on one necklace." Blaise said "I know. I was surprised myself. I mean my mom has so many diamonds necklaces, but I don't think one made out of so many diamonds." Hermione said as fixed her tie. "You better not lose this one Hermione." Blaise told her "Yeah Hermione. Harry is one of a kind. Plus Draco loves him. So he a keeper for sure." Kristle said as she was looking a the newest Witch Weekly "I know. I think I'm truly in love with him. Plus he's great in bed. I don't know about the bed part, but he is great in the grass." Hermione said as she went into a daze about Harry. Blaise and Kristle looked at Hermione. "Okay, Hermione you are going to have to tell us now!" Blaise shouted "I'm only going to say two things. A lot is hiding beneath those clothes and he was truly amazing." Hermione said as she began to blush. The three girls began to giggle and headed down to the common room. As soon as Hermione saw Harry. A big smile went upon her face. Harry walked up to her and gave her a loving kiss. He really needed it, since all the shit that happened to him this morning. Their foreheads lean against each other's. "I've missed you." Harry said as his finger caressed her cheek. "I've missed you too." She said as she rubbed his nape. They got lost in each other eyes once again "Oh for the love of Merlin, you two haven't been apart for more than 2 hours." Draco said as he smiled at the couple. Harry and Hermione paid no attention to Draco's comment. They looked into each other's eyes. "Oh I can't take any more of this." Draco said. He walked over to Harry and tapped on the shoulder. Harry paid no attention to it. He just looked at Hermione and wanted to get it on right there and then. Draco pretended to bump into Harry. Harry finally got out of their trance and looked at Draco. "You know Draco; you are a real asshole sometimes." Hermione said in an aggravated voice "I know I am." Draco said sarcastically. Harry turned Hermione. He noticed that she wasn't wearing the necklace. "Um. Hermione? Why aren't you wearing my necklace?" Harry asked "Oh, I wanted to know if you could put it on for me?" She said with pout "Sure!" He said excitedly He turned her around. Move her hair to her side and clasped the necklace on her. When she turned around. Harry wanted to faint; she looked so beautiful with it. "Damn Potter, I thought you only bought her the ring. When did you get her that?" Draco said in shock "It's a family heirloom. Your supposed to give it to the women you truly loved." Harry said proudly "Is the necklace made out of diamonds"? Draco asked as he looked at the expensive necklace. "Yeah it is. Remember Draco, I too have expensive taste." Harry said conceitedly "Better hang on to this one sis," Draco said "I intend too." Hermione said as she put her arm around Harry neck. "Wait. What ring?" Kristle asked "Oh, I guess I didn't tell you about that." Hermione said. She ran over to Kristle and showed her the ring. "Harry and Hermione forever." She said soft tone. "That so cute, and are those diamonds in the middle of the heart?" She asked "Yep" Hermione asked "Draco gave Blaise one too!" Hermione excitedly told her friend "Always forever Draco and Blaise" she said again in with soft tone "Teddy that so cute." She said "We better get going," Harry said as his arms around Hermione waist. "Yeah, I have to show Jacqui my new gifts." Hermione said impatiently. They left the portrait hole and walked down to the Great Hall. The girls were talking about the latest gossip. While Harry and Draco talked about who was going to be in the World Quidditch Cup. They finally got into the Great Hall and passed by the Gryffindor Table. Blaise, Hermione, and Kristle notice the bruises on Neville. "Hey Neville did you run into the wall again." Blaise chuckled "Or did you notice how ugly you really are and started hitting yourself." Kristle chuckled. Ginny couldn't see anymore of this crap. "Why won't you three bitches go sit where you belong?" Ginny shouted. All of them stopped laughing including Harry, and they all narrowed their eyes at Ginny. "Why are you in this Weasel?" Blaise said "Neville had a bad morning, so just leave him alone." Ginny argued back "What, did he get beat up again?" Kristle asked "As a matter of fact he did, by Harry." Ginny said and shot her eyes at Harry. Hermione looked at Harry and so did everybody else. Hermione turned back to Ginny. "Hey Ginny, How is your house, still be kept up by magic." Hermione said with a sinisterly laugh. Ginny looked like she was about to cry. "Come on sis, Mother says we should be talking to the commoners." Draco said and gave her a disgusted look. They all laughed and headed for the Slytherin table. Harry looked at her and gave her a disgusted look as well. Ginny ran out of the Great Hall crying. Harry felt bad for her, but she deserved it. When they seated at the Slytherin table they began to talk about what had just happen. "How dare she call me a bitch!" Blaise shouted "Don't listen to her love." Draco said as he grabbed her hand. "Yeah Blaise, we will get her back." Hermione said with an evil smile They began to eat their breakfast. Harry and some of the other Slytherin talked about the Quidditch World Cup. While the girls talked to other girls in the table about Hermione necklace and her and Blaise' ring. They finished their breakfast and left for their classes. Hermione told her friends to go ahead with them. Hermione lead Harry to outside and sat down on the nearest bench. "What the matter Hermione" Harry asked in concern "You promised me that you wouldn't get in anymore fights." She shouted "Hermione I tried. Honestly, but Neville punched me. I had to defend myself." Harry explained. "Longbottom punched you!" Hermione said in shock "Yeah, I couldn't believe it myself. So I guess it was a reaction or something." Harry said "Well I guess that's okay, but try not to get anymore fights. I don't want you to get expelled. Okay?" She said "I'm really sorry!" Harry said pouting " I know you are." Hermione said. She couldn't be mad at him. Especially his famous puppy-dog face He looked so adorable. "Well we better go." Hermione said. She was about to get up, but Harry pulled her down and landed on his lap. "Don't I get a kiss?" Harry asked as he pulled away her hair from her face. He looked at her and leaned and gave her a kiss. She couldn't resist she gave in and soon they began to make out. Harry released first he leaned his forehead on her. They both were trying to catch their breath. "I love you." Harry said as he got his breath steady "I love you too." Hermione said as she got off his lap. Harry got up and put his arm around her waist and walked towards the Main Entrance. They got to potion's class 5 min late. Usually Snape would have taken off point from Gryffindor but he didn't this time. After a rough class of potion's they left for DADA class. Harry knew that Lupin would want to talk to him after class. It was exciting as usual. Harry and Hermione were about to leave when Lupin called him back. "Harry could I talk to you for a moment." "Hermione I'll meet you at the Great Hall okay." Harry told Hermione and gave her a peck on the lips. "All right Harry I will see you later." Hermione said back. Hermione left for the Great Hall, while Harry stayed behind. "Harry I wanted to talk with about what has happen to you lately." Lupin asked "Well they're not much to say. I'm in love with a great girl. I have made great friends with Draco and some of the other Slytherin students." Harry said happily "Well that's great to hear. I am happy that you found somebody you really cared about and that you have became close friends with Draco. I just I wanted to talk to you about what happen between you, Ron and Neville." Lupin said "Oh yeah that. It quite simple, actually. Ron had called Hermione a slut and telling me that I was a traitor. So I told him that I didn't want to be friends with him anymore if he was going to be insulting Hermione like that. When I had gotten back from my date with Hermione he came in furious. He said some words and lunged at me. We started fighting. All the anger that I held inside about the comment he and Fred were making about Hermione just came out. Then this morning Neville had came in and was shouting at me about that I was a traitor. He punched me and I fought back." Harry explained "I understand that it was in self-defense, but it still doesn't excuse you from fighting." Lupin explained "I know. I just I was sick of people telling me that I've changed and stuff." Harry said with his head down "What do you mean? Why have people been telling you that you've changed?" Lupin asked "When I befriended Draco and some of the other Slytherin, I felt good. When I was Ron's, I had to watch myself. If I said the wrong thing, Ron would get pissed and stop being my friends. I feel like I could finally be myself around Hermione and the others. They know what I went through with Voldemort. Everyone was living in fear, but Voldemort was after us especially. Me, because he never killed me; and the Laws and the Malfoys because they betrayed their father." "Well if you truly mean that. Then I am happy that you found new friendship with Draco. I also know you really love her because your mother necklace wouldn't be on her. I just hope you don't forget about the other people who care about you." Lupin said with a smile "Who's that?" Harry asked "You already know." Lupin said and got up from his desk "Well you better get going. Or else Hermione will think I'm keeping you hostage." Lupin said as he directed Harry to the door. "Thanks Remus. You don't know how much that means to me that you understand what I'm going through." Harry said. He was glad that at least one person wasn't mad at him for being friends with the Malfoys. ~*~*~*~*~*~ As he entered the Great Hall, he saw Hermione looking for him. He headed over to the Slytherin table and when she saw him coming up to her, she stood up and gave him a peck on the lips. "Hi luv." He said as he sat down "Hi! So what did Professor Lupin want to talk to you about?" Hermione asked "Oh he wanted to know what was new with me!" Harry explained "And what did you tell him." Hermione asked curiously "That I found my true love and found new friendship with Draco and some choice Slytherin." Harry explained as he reached for a sandwich. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* No one bothered him after the incident with Ron and Neville. It was the same routine for the next months. Wake up, take a shower, get dressed, go for Hermione, share a morning make out session, go to morning classes, have another lunch session with Hermione, go to afternoon class, hang out with Draco and some other Slytherin, go to Quidditch practice, go to Quidditch games, win Quidditch games (he felt really bad about facing off to Draco), and probably the best out of all that was making love with Hermione. 


	11. Unexpected News

****

Chapter 11 

"Come on Hermione we are going to be late." Harry shouted

Harry was going to finally going to leave Hogwarts for the Christmas Holiday. He was going to spend the Christmas Holiday with the Malfoy's. This was going to be the first time he was going to meet Mrs. Malfoy and finally see the Malfoy Manor. Blaise was going to spend the Christmas Holiday with the Malfoy's as well. Harry had packed the night before and he was so anxious to leave. Draco, Blaise, and Harry were waiting for Hermione to come down.

"Blaise go up there and see what's taking her so long." Harry asked

"All right I will be right back." Blaise said and ran up to Hermione room. 

"Girls" Draco said as he seated himself on the couch

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Blaise knocked on Hermione door. There was no answer. So she let herself in. She saw Hermione trunk already packed. Hermione was on her bed crying. Blaise ran up to her to see what was the matter.

"Hermione what the matter" 

"It horrible." Hermione said still crying

"What? Did HE come back?" Blaise said

"Worse!" Hermione shouted

"What? I am confused. Did Harry do something to you?" Blaise asked in concern

"I'm pre…..pre…pregnant." she said and began to sob even more

"Your what!" Blaise said in shock

" I. Hermione Malfoy is going to have a baby." She said and began to cry.

"Is it Harry's" Blaise asked

"Of course it's Harry. Whom else have I slept with this year!" Hermione said and began to cry even harder

"When did you find out," Blaise asked

"Today," Hermione said as she lifted her head from Blaise's shoulder

"I went to Madame Pomfrey because I had skip my period. So she did a test and the result said that I am pregnant," she said as she wiped her tears

"When are you going to tell Harry?" Blaise said

"I don't know. I think today." Hermione said as she began to put more make up on.

"Where?"

" Well I was thinking on telling him at the Hogsmeade Station." Hermione said as she looked at Blaise

"Could you do me a favor?" Hermione said

"Sure!" Blaise shouted

"Could you and Draco go ahead of us, so I have chance to tell Harry." Hermione asked

" Yeah sure, um…um… when are you going to tell Draco?" Blaise asked

"I'm not sure. I mean he made sure that we used protection." Hermione said worriedly 

"You know this will make his head explode." Blaise said with a chuckled

"Don't tell him yet, okay." Hermione asked

"Don't worry I won't say anything." Blaise said with a warm smile

"Hermione you're going to have a baby." Blaise squealed

"I know! I know Harry will be thrilled." Hermione said while she put her hand on her stomach.

"HERMIONE WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE" Draco shouted 

"Coming!" Hermione shouted

Hermione and Blaise came down with her trunk. 

"Here let me help you with that." Harry asked

"Thanks Harry and don't worry mother will love you." Hermione said 

"I hope so." Harry asked nervously

The four of them left and put boarded the carriage. They got to Hogsmeade station. Harry and Draco handed their luggage to the loading people. Then headed to the train. Hermione had tugged Harry's robe and gave him an I-need-to-talk-to-you look. Harry got the signal that she really wanted to talk to him in private

"Um…mate why don't you find a compartment. I need to talk to Hermione." Harry told Draco

"Um…Um…okay but don't take to long the train leaves in 15 minutes." Draco told Harry.

Draco and Blaise left for the train. Blaise turn to see Hermione lead Harry behind the station.

"Hermione are you all right." Harry asked in concern

"No Harry, I am not all right." Hermione said worriedly

"What wrong?" He asked in concern

"Harry I'm…I'm" she stuttered 

"Your what?" He asked getting even more concern

"I'm pregnant!" She shouted

Harry stood there in shock. She's pregnant, but how? Did he forget to use protection?

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione looked worried

"Yeah, your pregnant!" he asked

"Yes Harry. I found out today." She explained

" I am going to be a dad." He asked happily

"Yes Harry, you are." Hermione said as she began to smile

"Hermione this is the greatest news that I have ever heard." He shouted and picked her up and spun her around.

"I knew you would." She shouted

"Wait, Hermione. How are we going to keep this a secret? Your not allowed being pregnant at Hogwarts." He asked worriedly

"I know. The baby isn't due until August; I know a covering charm that I could use. So it would look like I am not pregnant." Hermione said confidently

"Will it hurt the baby?" He asked

"No" Hermione said with a smile

"Don't worry Hermione. I will take care you and our baby. I have enough money to take care the three of us forever, okay! You don't have to worry about that." Harry explained to Hermione

"I know. The only problem is that I don't know how I will tell Draco about this." Hermione said worriedly

"I know what you mean. He thinks that we are always careful." Harry said while running his finger through his hair.

"Well when it the right time. We will tell him okay." Hermione said

"Well we better go." Harry said and grabbed Hermione hand.

~~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~

"Oh my good Merlin. Hermione pregnant." Padma said to herself.

Padma had heard the entire conversation by accident. She knew how much Harry cared for her. The way they look at each other with so much affection for one another was more than just a school infatuation. It was love. Now she knew now how much Hermione was going to need Harry more than ever. She also knew that Harry was going to be with her every step of the way. She also knew if anybody told they would get kicked out of Hogwarts. She couldn't tell anybody.

*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione and Harry found Draco and Blaise. They were at the far end of the train. Harry and Hermione sat across from the Draco and Blaise.

"So what would you like to drink?" Harry asked Hermione

"The usual." she responded

"What do you want to drink Blaise," Draco asked

"I will have the usual." Blaise said as she looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"Okay we will be right back." Harry said and gave Hermione kiss on the cheek.

~*~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione closed the door. So they could talk in private.

"So how did he take the news?" Blaise asked

"He was thrilled. He really excited to be a father." She squealed

"I'm so glad." Blaise said with a warm smile

"When are you going to tell your mom?" Blaise asked

"Well I was going to tell her on Christmas. I think she will take the news a lot better then Draco would." Hermione said as she got her filer out.

"How are you going to keep this a secret," Blaise asked

" There is covering charm I could use." Hermione explained

"Will it hurt the baby," Blaise asked in concern.

"Harry asked the same question! No it won't hurt the baby." Hermione said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~

"So what did you and Hermione talk about." Draco asked

"OH, she wanted to tell me that to be myself around your mom." Harry explained in a uncomfortable tone. He hated to lie to Draco but knew he would have to for some time now.

"That all!" He shouted as he was paying for the Blaise drink

"Oh and have a little make-out session." He said with a playful grin.

"I didn't want to know that." Draco said while waiting for Harry to pay for his drink.

As Harry and Draco were walking back to the compartment. Somebody bumped into Harry. 

"Watch where you're going." Harry said as he was wiping the drinks off his robes.

"Hey, were talking to you." Draco said. The young man looked at them. To their shock it was Ron.

"Well we are waiting for an apology and also new drinks." Harry said in a snobbish way.

"I don't owe you two bastards anything." Ron said back in aggravated tone

"Yeah you do." Draco said

"Just leave it Draco. He was razed by peasant so he doesn't know any better." Harry said with a chuckled.

"I can't believe I consider you as a brother." Ron said in rage. He knew that Ron thought of him like a brother, but it still didn't excuse what Ron had done to him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~* 

Harry went back to another drink. When they got back Hermione was painting her nails and Blaise was still reading the magazine. Harry and Draco were discussing what they were going to do when they got to the Manor. Draco had notice that Hermione was constantly smiling.

"Hermione are you okay." Draco asked

"Oh nothing, I'm just so happy that Harry is going to spend Christmas with us. 

"Oh." Draco said confusedly

Hermione had finally got tired from all the excitement. She laid her head on Harry's lap and fell asleep. He gently ran his fingers through her hair and watched the scenery pass by. Draco and Blaise had fallen asleep at around the same time Hermione did. This gave Harry an opportunity to think about what had happen that day. 

He always knew he wanted a family with Hermione. He wondered when it was the perfect time to ask her to marry him. He was going to ask her the week before school ended but now was the perfect time. Of course he was going to have to ask Draco and Mrs. Malfoy for her hand in marriage.


End file.
